The First Snow
by SP00K
Summary: Morality is the distinction between right and wrong, good or bad. Inuyasha didn't believe this carnage, bloodshed, and death benefited anyone it wasn't right or just. Knowing this the half demon sets out to change this cruel twist of fate and set Kagome on her path to destiny. S/K
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: The one and only. We all know who owns these amazing characters. I own nothing and never will.

**A/N Important:** There is character death in this prologue but do not worry! It gets better next chapter, there will be a happy ending, and most importantly yes this is a **S/K** fanfiction! Enjoy SP00K!

…

**The First Snow**

**Summary:**

Morality is the belief in right and wrong, good or bad. Inuyasha didn't believe this carnage, bloodshed, and death benefitted anyone it wasn't right or just. Knowing this the half demon sets out to change this cruel twist of fate and set Kagome on her path to destiny. S/K

….

**Prologue**

December

…

Kagome lay flat on her back staring at the sky. All around her were the sounds of battle. Screams of pain and misery floated to her ears, and she couldn't stop staring at the sky. A small smile lit upon her features as coughs wracked her small form. Blood splattered her mouth and throat as she coughed deeply. She knew her lungs were filling with blood and still she could not seem to care. Looking right at the pink glowing orb in her hand she smiled, none of it mattered now. Turning back to the sky she watched as the first of many snowflakes began to fall, it was going to be a beautiful Christmas was her last thought as her breathing slowed and then stopped completely.

….

Shippo stopped his silent vigil of the quiet miko to let out a wail. He knew what her coughing up blood had meant. He had seen it first hand when his parents faced down the thunder brothers, and neither of them had made it out of the fight alive. Tears escaped him he had hoped that the others would be finished with the rest of Naraku's underlings to help, but her lack of breathing meant that they were already too late.

He threw a ball of fox fire at a low level demon that was attempting to get close to the body of his surrogate mother and the jewel she still clutched in death.

His wail brought the attention of the others. Inuyasha nodded to Sango and Miroku, the two left to see what the cause of the poor kits anguished wail was.

Sango approached hesitantly, she had seen the tentacle Naraku had sent at the last moment, in a last ditch effort to redirect the young miko's arrow and get the jewel clutched in her tiny hand. It had slammed into her friend and sent Kagome flying where she hit a boulder and crumple to the ground. No one had been able to get to the miko but Shippo.

The battlefield had erupted into chaos shortly after the arrow reached its mark, the evil hanyou had been purified into dust and the lower level demons he had controlled went wild. Kagura and Kanna had since then escaped red balls glowing against the scared wind sorceress chest. Inuyasha, Miroku, and she had no choice but to slay them and hope that Kagome was alright. Inuyasha had cut the tentacle too late though it had done its damage. Sango could now see as she got closer that her sister still lying on the ground in the same position in which she had fell.

Kagome's left leg was bent at an odd angle and her right arm still clutched the pink purified jewel. Sango let out a choked gasp as she looked to her friends smiling face. Blood covered her pale cheeks and ran down her neck to pool at her throat.

"Kagome" Sango cried as she ran to her sister's prone form. "No" the distraught woman cried cradling the other woman's head in her lap to get it out of the wet snow.

Tears flowed freely as she looked to the right, Shippo looked on almost afraid like she had been to even approach, and Miroku stood frozen staring at the sky, but she could see the glistening diamonds falling from his cheeks.

No one said a word it was as if the world had stopped spinning. No more sounds came from the surrounding battlefield and Sango cringed bringing her sisters dead body into her arms hugging the cold woman from behind. Silence meant that he would be coming, even with the recent changes she knew he would be upset, would go ballistic, and she was afraid.

The sound of footsteps coming from the right made the young woman bring her head closer to her friends bloody matted hair. There was a pause in the footsteps and silence. When nothing happened Sango looked to the frozen body she knew to be beside her.

Eyes traveling up the red robed figure surprise light the woman's face as she found the man to be looking a few yards to their left and slightly behind the boulder that had been part of the cause of their friends' death.

Inuyasha stood stock still, his sword Tessaiga lying limping in his hand. He couldn't stop staring at the figure of his brother, lying dead in front of the mourning Jaken, the dragon steed, and he couldn't be happier that his brother had left the little girl that followed him, back in the village with the old hag.

Without taking his eye from the gaping hole in his brother's head the fatal wound that had brought down such an indestructible force Inuyasha asked, "She's dead isn't she?"

He didn't want to think about the fact that he couldn't hear the woman breathing he just needed conformation that his senses had not left him.

Sango gave a slight nod.

Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter. Running to his brother's downed form "It's this bastard's fault!" he yelled anguished. Jaken cried out no words forming as he watched his deceased Lords' younger son shake the body of his eldest.

Inuyasha only shook harder when no answers were forth coming from the corpse. "What the hell Sesshomaru? How the hell could you do that? Die on me? On her?" he questioned dropping his brother's body. Shoulders slumping in defeat, "I was supposed to kill you remember? You weren't supposed to take on the incarnation by yourself idiot..."

No other words were said then.

A quiet solemn group made the trek back to Kaede's. Rin was waiting by the hut for their return, eyes downcast it seemed even she knew the repercussions of this last battle.

Very few words were mumbled as the placed the bodies in graves beneath the god tree.

"He would be happy here I think, with Kagome-sama" a tearful Rin nodded in solace that her Lord could finally find peace.

"Keh…bastard" Inuyasha mumbled as he looked to the sky not wanting to view his indestructible brother and beloved miko like this.

"This shit ain't right.." he growled.

"He's the most powerful bastard I know and look at him, and her… she never deserved this life.."

"You're brother was facing a powerful foe." Myoga replied.

Inuyasha lifted his lip at the recent addition to their little funeral. "It doesn't matter it ain't right he surpassed that bastard awhile ago, and Kagome she gave up!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku admonished.

"What? It's true you all saw the dim in her eyes when that bastard went down, she loved him, they were happy. I could have been happy for her, but this shit…" he waved to the graves still unfilled.

"This isn't right."

"What can you do about it Inuyasha? Huh? Tenseiga is broken and even then only Sesshomaru could wield it. We don't have power over live and death let it go!" Sango cut off with a sob and turned into Miroku's arms.

A silver brow lifted as the hanyou stared at the monk's neck.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned, as he too looked to his neck. Realization dawned on him as he looked upon the shimmering jewel now a soft blue in color. As the only other person with spiritual powers Miroku had promised he would look after it till a wish could be made, in honor of Kagome.

"No" he whispered.

"Miroku..?" Inuyasha frowned before walking forward.

"I made her a promise Inuyasha, that I would protect it until the right wish could be made." Miroku said stressing the word, right.

A bitter laugh escaped Inuyasha making those gathered shivered. "Look around you Miroku. Is any of this right?" Inuyasha bellowed.

Miroku looked down first to Sango, then to all of the people gathered, their group, Sesshomaru's group, the demon Lord's few real friends, Koga's pack, and those that had been touched by Kagome's light. Not one of them would meet his eye's it seemed they were all in accordance with Inuyasha.

Sango left his arms to go pick up both Rin and Shippo. She then turned and went to stand behind Inuyasha.

Miroku fell to his knees unsure. Was this the right wish? Was this the kami's plans? Would Kagome dam him if she knew what he was about to do?

Without looking up Miroku removed the jewel from around his neck and held it out for the hanyou.

"Take it" he whispered head still bowed.

Inuyasha ran forward grabbed the jewel and took off.

Koga was left yelling. "Where are you going mutt face?"

Smiles light upon the faces of those with demon hearing.

"What..What did he say nee-chan?" asked Rin as she tugged on Sango's sleeve.

"He said." Koga turned to the pup with a smile. "That he is going to make things right."

…

**End Prologue**

Well that's it, to let you know I'll be updating on Mondays. Tomorrow will be an exception since I posted tonight but for future references Mondays! Lol Hope you all Enjoyed!

Please let me know what you think, and please review, I appreciate them greatly! :) Thanks

SP00K


	2. Chapter One

**A/N **This work of fiction does not follow the anime or manga. Though the basic plot of Naraku being the bad guy is still present.

**Disclaimer.** Nope still don't own them why tease me with the thought? And I also do not own the Character's of Bleach in any way, but I am thankful for the use of their names.

..

Hello all SP00K again xp thanks go to those of you who reviewed! I appreciate it lots! Without further ado the next Chapter awaits you!

…

**The First Snow**

**Chapter One**

**December**

…

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could away from the others, away from his brother and future sister in laws burial site, away from everything. He only stopped when the sun began its descent and the smell of old dry blood reached his nose. He couldn't make the wish there, couldn't watch them rise and Kagome's reaction to seeing his brother alive. He'd much rather make the wish here, and watch to make sure that Naraku didn't rise again.

Looking around the once battle field turned scavenger pit he frowned. "Maybe this wasn't the best place to make the wish?" Inuyasha whispered a fleeting smile across his face. For the briefest of moments he thought about Kikyou, watched her die again in his memories. She had said she wanted to see him happy, and he believed her, he hoped she'd understand the wish he was about to make and not be angry with him for being unable to save her again.

With a sigh he headed to the spot he saw Naraku and his last incarnation go down. Careful not to get to close just in case the evil spirits lingered. Pulling the Shikon from his robes he gazed into the jewel and once again thought of wishes that could be. All this fighting, bloodshed, and death for this object, something he now knew he'd never want after setting things right for Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Still gazing at the jewel he thought over his words before nodding to himself.

"Shikon no Tama… I wish to save them, set right this horrible wrong, please let me fix this… I can't let them die…." Inuyasha whispered eyes shut the jewel clutched in both hands desperation coloring his voice.

Nothing happened for a few seconds and Inuyasha began to panic, had he done something wrong, did he say it wrong? Shaking the jewel fiercely he frowned.

A small pulse steady, growing in strength, and vibration, was the answer to his shaking. "Feh. I knew I could do it" he muttered arrogance clouding his mind as his surroundings began to turn gray.

"Hey what the?" he asked as he tried to move.

"Hey what's the big idea?" he asked again as he found himself immobile.

Slowly he noticed he had begun to take very small steps backwards. Looking to the still glowing and pulsing jewel he tried to throw the Tama to the ground, only to find it stuck to his palm. Shaking his hand wildly he began to panic when the jewel continued to stick and he noticed his hand was now shaking in a backwards movement.

His steps gradually began to get bigger though his body still moved as if in slow motion. Inuyasha watched as things went out of his control and he started to retrace his steps. He began sprinting backwards his hands at his sides like they were when running to the battle field the jewel still stuck to his palm. Running and jumping backwards started to make him feel nauseous. Vomiting outwards he watched as the contents of his stomach just disappeared, and he knew something was wrong shutting his eyes he waited for the outcome of his wish or for his body to stop. How long he ran Inuyasha couldn't say, when he finally started to slow down he noticed he was back at the God Tree and the funeral for Kagome and his brother.

His eyes showed true panic, for his body was unable too, still stuck under the control of the jewel. He witnessed both Kagome and Sesshomaru still in their graves. His body slowing continually he watched as he went back to the monk and returned the jewel.

"What the hell is going on?" he questioned again, before he began to move at a somewhat faster pace. Everything seemed to be happening backwards. He watched as the others prepared his brother and Kagome for burial. He even dug their graves in reverse. "You'd be filling them you idiot" he whispered to himself.

Time continually sped up and the next thing he knew he was back at the battle, everything was in reverse he watched as both Kagome and Sesshomaru came back to life and their collective bodies were put back together.

The nauseas came back and he shut his eyes. Things were beginning to blur in varying shades of gray. How long Inuyasha was in what he would call the jewels void he'd never know. The next time he opened his eyes he was on his back staring at the night sky.

…

**May**

**Seven Months Previous**

…

Things had been quiet so far and Kagome couldn't have been happier. Traveling had become hectic as of late with all the demons out for the jewel and the recent havoc that had been happening to Japans country side. The group was beginning to believe that Naraku had another incarnation about, but they had yet to run into one.

"Say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a pleasant smile on her face.

When he turned to her and gave her a disapproving look Kagome frowned. Gathering her courage Kagome nodded too herself and went for it. "Can we stop soon the group is.." _tired _Kagome never got to finish as she watched her hanyou friend get thrown backwards and to the ground unexpectedly.

Immediately everyone was on the defensive looking in all directions for an enemy. Kagome notched a bow and twirled in a circle looking for anything suspicious.

"Lady Kagome, do you sense any auras?" asked the monk staff at the ready.

Kagome frowned now that she thought about it "No." she replied putting her weapon at ease the young miko walked over to Inuyasha. Looking down into her hanyou friend's face her frowned deepened. "Say Inuyasha, what was that?" No response came from the silent half demon and Kagome scratched her head, leaning closer she heard his deep breathing. "He's sleeping!" Kagome exclaimed shocked.

"Huh?" Sango asked as she and Miroku both lowered their weapons and relaxed their fighting stances. "What the heck is wrong with him?"

"Maybe he's stupid?" Shippo piped up helpfully.

No growls we're made after the young kits comments. The others shrugged, "Well I suppose camp should be made, who knows how long he'll be out." Kagome beamed happily as she sat and got a sip of water from the bottle in her pack.

"Yes, he has been pushing himself rather hard as of late."

Sango nodded pondering the monk's words, "He's been pushing us all hard. I know we really need to finish the jewel and end Naraku's retched life, but still it's been a little difficult to get going in the mornings."

"My dearest Sango if you require help…" _Smack_

Miroku scooted away fake tears running down his face. "My dearest you wound me I was merely trying to offer my assistance."

"Can it monk! Or you'll be seeing stars!"

No other words were said between the group members as each began to unwind in their own personal way Shippo playing with Kirara, Sango glaring at Miroku while sharpening her Hiraikotsu, Miroku smiling seductively at Sango innocently scooting closer to the demon slayer, and Kagome watching the sun set.

No one bothered to give Inuyasha a pillow or put him in a more comfortable position.

…

"KAGOME!" was roared through the clearing all the sleeping occupants were quickly up and armed as they glared at the culprit. Kagome herself attempted to glare at said hanyou as she was squashed against his chest in a bone jarring hug.

Once upon a time Kagome knew she would have given her life for a moment like this with her hanyou, but that time had come and gone, she knew there was nothing there for her any longer. Watching Inuyasha's reaction when Kikyou died a few months prior at Naraku's hands really drilled it into Kagome. She felt older knowing that she had passed this hurdle in life. "YOUR ALIVE" interrupted her inner musings as the hanyou squeezed her to him harder. "Can't breathe…let go…yasha.."

Inuyasha looked abashed. Shoes from around the clearing flew at him and he ducked. After regaining her breath Kagome turned to him her expression displeased. "What's your problem?"

Inuyasha was quiet as he stared at her no words forth coming. With a "Keh" he turned and jumped into a tree. Brain running as fast as it could, he pondered what was going on.

"Say, where is my bastard brother?"

"We haven't seen Sesshomaru in a few months, since the fight with Naraku and Kikyou's death….you know that Inuyasha." Kagome said watching him closely for a reaction.

Inuyasha's face was blank but inside his mind was running a mile a minute. _Two months.. that means it's spring or early summer still… we haven't even met Sesshomaru yet for her to … _Looking to Kagome Inuyasha paused. _Could I really do it? They don't love each other yet.. The jewel must have reversed time, gave me the chance_ _to save them. If I made her love me again..It'd changed things right? She wouldn't die and neither would he…_ Inuyasha shook his head. There was no use in thinking things like that, but in the back of his mind those thoughts lingered.

For some reason the jewel let him keep all of his memories, he needed to use his head and put the information to use. First things first he had to suck up his pride and find his brother.

Looking to the slowly waking group he relaxed. He had under eight months to fix a few things and he'd be damned if he fucked it up. Jumping from his perch in the tree he nodded to the others.

"As soon as you're all ready for travel we will be heading out to the West." Silence met his proclamation.

"Why West Inuyasha?" Sango and Kagome both nodded in agreement to the monks well ask question.

Inuyasha grimaced unsure what he should tell them. So many things rode on finding Sesshomaru. _They needed him for the final battle against Naraku, he needed his brother's help and power to defeat Naraku's newest incarnation, and Kagome_…Inuyasha gritted his teeth still unsure about the last bit. _Kagome needed the bastard even if she didn't know it yet. _"Keh." He finally said. "I need to find that bastard." A sour taste was left in his mouth as soon as the words came out.

No one said anything as silence reigned supreme. With a nod and a happy smile Kagome cheerfully stated that it was time to continue. It didn't matter that the direction they were headed in, it was actually the complete opposite of where she could sense jewel shards and presumably Naraku. She had seen the look on Inuyasha's face, and the fact that he had stated the need to find Sesshomaru hinted at the seriousness of this task so she didn't question his motives, and hoped that the others wouldn't either.

…

The group had been traveling for days now at a fast pace. Inuyasha had been in an odd mood. Kagome had been watching him for the past few days now, since they had left in search of the western Lord in fact. The dog hanyou seemed overly stressed, he constantly mumbled to himself, and continually looked at her. The others had chalked it up to lack of sleep and the impending meeting with the hanyou's older sadistic brother, but Kagome wasn't so sure.

"Inuyasha… Are you feeling okay lately?" Kagome asked as she brought him his nightly portion of ramen.

Silently taking the bowl from the little miko Inuyasha nodded. "Yea..why do you ask?"

"eh…well the others and I have noticed you seem to be a little stressed out…since whatever that was in the clearing a week or so ago..So is everything alright?"

"Everything's going to be fine Kagome go eat your dinner."

As Kagome was walking away she realized what he said. _Everything is going to be fine… Does he know something we don't?_ Shrugging and deciding to think on it later Kagome went back to the others around the camp fire to eat.

The group laughed and chatted unbeknownst to all the dog eared hanyou sat in a tree, trying to figure out how to keep his best friend alive.

..

Morning arrived too quickly for the group of weary travelers. Inuyasha had given them all a rude awakening as he all but screamed at them to move their lazy asses. He had scented what he believed to be a burning building or village. Since they were on his brothers' lands he thought it best to investigate.

"For what purpose do you so suddenly care about the welfare of your brothers' lands Inuyasha?"

Turning to the monk Inuyasha "Keh'ed" and continued walking "It isn't that I care about that bastards lands Miroku, it's more that I can tell him what a lousy job he's doing when I have to save his villagers." An evil smirk erupted on his face.

"You're hopeless" Kagome mumbled.

"What me? Why"

"Because you would put helpless villagers before you simply to get at your brother, grow up." Kagome said as she walked past the speechless hanyou. Sango just giggled and ran to catch up to her friend.

Slapping his hand on Inuyashas shoulder Miroku smiled. "Ah women huh?" he winked. Inuyasha looked at him then followed the monks' eyesight. "Pervert" he grumbled bashing the monk on the head to get rid of his frustration.

A little paw reached out and smacked the downed monk on the face. "Come on Miroku! We're getting left behind" Said Shippo as he too ran off to catch up to the others.

Inuyasha had been right there was a problem in the West, but a possible burning building could not prepare them for the devastation heaped upon the small village they came across.

All around them huts and buildings lie in shambles. There were too many corpses to count. Miasma filled the air.

"Inuyasha do you hear that?" Shippo asked focusing on the sky and not the various mutilated bodies of dead villagers lying around.

Inuyasha nodded and took off.

The others looked at Shippo who shrugged and began to follow it wasn't long before they came upon the noise the young kit had picked up.

One of the few remaining huts standing had multiple bodies pushing up and scratching against the barricaded door.

"Are you people alright?" Kagome asked as she stepped up to Inuyasha, who grabbed her and pushed her behind him.

Before she could voice her objections at being pushed back, Kagome saw why Inuyasha had stopped her, and screamed.

…

Sesshomaru casually walked through the devastated village one of three upon his lands. No expressions on his feature, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"Jaken?"

"Yes Mi'lord"

"Summon Abarai, I want a report on the destruction of this village and the culprits who did this. If there are any survivors send them to the House of the Moon for questioning by myself."

"Yes Mi'lord. Right Away"

"Also Jaken, send in Gin, I wish to know if the other Lords' are suffering these... inhabitants."

Jaken nodded and scurried away to do Sesshomaru's bidding.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to leave, he heard a high pitched scream from across the village. A frown graced his ethereal features and in a flash he was before a most unwelcome visitor.

"Inuyasha."

…

End Chapter One

Hope you enjoyed. Things are starting to pick up!

Please let me know what you think! In a review! hehe

Next Chapter will be up Monday! Thanks!

SP00K


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks go out to my loyal reviewers! I really appreciate all your input and you taking the time to offer it!

**...**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh I own nothing people!

…

**The First Snow**

**Chapter 2**

**May**

…

No words were said as Inuyasha looked to his brother upon his arrival. Sesshomaru himself paid Inuyasha no heed as he viewed that which had made his brothers bitch scream. Without hesitation Sesshomaru leapt forward and dispatched the bodies of dead villagers that had been scratching at the barricaded door. On the other side he could hear the living people breathing and crying afraid of what their friends and family had become, afraid of what would become of them.

Sesshomaru made quick work of the dead bodies using his poison claws and letting his acid erode their brains and faces. A grim smirk lit upon his features, the fact that his brother was here did not sit well with him atop this newest series of attacks to his lands. Busting through the door he made quick directions for the people, and told them that the neighboring village had been made aware of the situation and would take them in.

Summoning a guard to escort them to said village he then turned to his brother.

"Wait..." a feminine voice interrupted him as he turned towards the sound. His brothers female had a hand on one of the few villagers left alive. "What happened here?" the woman asked. Sesshomaru frowned mentally he didn't need his brother sticking his nose in his lands and business.

"The day was normal till he came priestess." The distraught woman said glancing fearfully at her Lord. Sesshomaru's brow rose as his brothers' bitch looked to him as well. "He looked like Mi'lord he did, but was much cruel. No definitely not Mi'Lord" the woman finished mumbling lightly to herself.

Regaining the frighten woman's attention Kagome urged her on. "He lined us all up at the village center, row after row…" the woman took a fearful pause. "The village headman asked that he spare us and only kill him. The man agreed…but.." too scared to go on the woman broke down.

"What happened my Lady?" Miroku asked interested in knowing what had caused this village such harm.

"The man only killed the village headman like he said." The woman nodded.

The others looked on skeptically wondering if the woman had lost it.

"It's true!" a young boy piped up from the back of the group waiting for the woman to be finished with her tale so that they could continue on. "There's more." He said coming forward. Grabbing and squeezing the older woman shoulders he nodded to her and continued to tell the story.

"The evil man only killed Jiro our headmaster. Then the evil man left, we thought nothing of it and praised our headmaster for being a hero. It wasn't till we turned the body over to prep it for burial…"

"What kid?" Inuyasha asked afraid but already knowing the truth.

"His…the headmasters' wound..He was cut around the throat…black sludge started to fall from it. The villagers that accidently touched it begin to scream. Then things happened so fast from there…The body just fell apart..disintegrated...and miasma was left in its wake. Those who touch it died…but they didn't stay dead!" he finished in a horse cry.

Sesshomaru's fist clenched, nodding to the guard he ordered the people to get moving.

No one else said a word they were all lost in their own collective thoughts. Inuyasha finally turned to his elder half brother. "I need to speak with you Sesshomaru." Citrine eyes swiveled to the hanyou and narrowed, watching as his brother clenched both fists and bit his lip Sesshomaru nodded. Turning on his heel he began to walk away, Inuyasha followed.

Walking behind Sesshomaru watching the elder demons silver hair sway across his back Inuyasha thought about what he should and shouldn't tell his brother. Stopping in the center of a deserted clearing after his brother did so Inuyasha gathered his courage and began.

"Tell me Sesshomaru how many attacks has there been so far?"

Narrowing his citrine eyes at Inuyasha Sesshomaru debated on responding.

"Just tell me dam it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Three."

Inuyasha nodded "Yours are not the only lands being attacked this way." Inuyasha declared.

"You know the cause of this…plague?" Sesshomaru asked suspicion weaving through his brain.

"Yes, as do you." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen the only outward sign of his surprise. "So it is as this Sesshomaru thought?"

Inuyasha again nodded "We need to find Naraku and put an end to this."

"Tell me hanyou why should this Sesshomaru help you?"

Memories flashed before Inuyasha eyes, and visions of the future if he and Sesshomaru never teamed up then Kagome would be all his. The visions went up in smoke as he realized Naraku's newest incarnate couldn't be defeated without his brothers help. With a sigh Inuyasha gave in. "Because I need it. I can't defeat him without you help." _And you need Kagome._ Inuyasha finished to himself.

Sesshomaru eyed his half brother critically. "There is something you are not telling this Sesshomaru." It was a statement and not a question.

Inuyasha just nodded there was no use in lying to Sesshomaru it would just get you killed in the end.

"I can't tell you everything yet, but I promise that it isn't anything terrible." Inuyasha said a wry grin on his face.

Sniffing the air lightly Sesshomaru frowned at the tiniest smell of deceit from the hanyou. Deciding that it would at least prove humorous to him Sesshomaru agreed to a truce of sorts. If it didn't work out he decided he'd just kill them all and move on. "Very well half breed I shall help you defeat this foe you speak of."

…

The others shifted through debris being careful not to touch any bodies our lingering spots of miasma, while they waited for the brothers to return.

At the sound of stomping feet they watched Inuyasha return with Sesshomaru not far behind. "You will want to leave the area I shall be melting the corpses and this poisoned land." The demon Lord said as he continued passed them.

Running quickly away as they saw the green glow for the demons claws, just as they passed the outskirts of the village the smell of acid became prominent before disappearing as a barrier went up and the village disappeared from sight.

"Inuyasha what happened? What did you speak with Lord Sesshomaru about?" asked Sango as she gripped Hiraikotsu tighter.

Inuyasha glanced at the darkening sky. "Sesshomaru will be joining us on the hunt for Naraku."

Varying cries of outrage met the young hanyou ears. The most prominent being why, it was the one he chose to answer.

"He's joining us, because we can't finish this without him."

No one said a word as they all pondered his meaning.

…

**June**

…

The group plus Sesshomaru, Jaken and little Rin had been traveling with Inuyasha and the others for a few weeks now, and Kagome still couldn't figure him out.

Eyeing the form of the demon Lord before her, hair swaying back in forth with his graceful stride Kagome frowned.

Rin she got, she had been able to make friends with the little girl very quickly, in fact all it took was the promise of flower hunting together and Rin had fallen in love with her.

Jaken she got as well, as long as he kept the stupid human comments to himself she would take care of Rin and in the little toads eyes that had made her his savior only less important to Sesshomaru himself.

Speaking of which she continued to eye him, what his deal was she couldn't say. She had tried to be friendly offered her food to him, her friendship, and even her only blanket on a very cold night! But still nothing he was like a block of ice. Eyes burrowing deeper into the demon Lord for any sign of humanity or life she was shocked when citrine eyes met hers. Blinking she watched as Sesshomaru's brow rose in question, before he disappeared all together.

Still shocked and slightly miffed Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Forget it Kagome, he doesn't want to be your friend" said Inuyasha who had come up on her right side. How he hoped she would listen to him and leave well enough alone, but Inuyasha knew it wasn't meant to be. Struggling with his remaining jealously he watched Kagome's reaction to his words.

Kagome's shoulders slouched she really didn't know why it bothered her. Shrugging in an off handed manner Kagome smiled and turned her face towards Inuyasha "So are you going to tell me where we're really going yet, Inuyasha?"

His form tensed at the words and with the slightest smile he responded. "We are going around looking for Naraku and jewel shards, of course."

"What are you hiding Inuyasha?"

Sango and Miroku struggled to hear the conversation from behind Rin and Shippo. They all had been wondering just where Inuyasha had been leading them. It seemed even Sesshomaru knew, but no one else was granted the privilege.

Kagome sighed. "Well I guess you'll tell me eventually." She said with a sad smile.

"LOOK!" Miroku yelled as he pointed to the North. There in the sky was black smoke was rising, Kagome and the others quickly leapt into action. "Jaken! Watch the children please!" Kagome yelled as she climbed onto Inuyasha back ignoring his disgruntled yells about her being too loud, and then they were off.

…

The screams of the distraught villagers were heard long before the group made it to the village. The huts around them had been set to fire. People were running in various directions. Mass panic had erupted in the center of the village. Kagome slid of Inuyasha's back and watched the people flee noticing that they all seemed to be running away from the center of the village Kagome nodded to the others and took off in that direction.

Everyone else wasted no time in following the little miko, only Inuyasha seemed hesitant to continue forward.

The grimace on Inuyasha face deepened as he slowly followed after the others he knew this was the starting point. He really had no wish to view it as he realized she would now forever be out of his reach… again. Kikyou had loved him, and yes she had made mistakes, but in the end she had cared for him wanted him to be happy even if it wasn't with her but her reincarnation.

How could he be happy though? Especially when Kagome was about to discover Sesshomaru in a way she never thought possible. The next few minutes would be the turning point in their relationship could he really let her see the Tai-youkai in a different light? Or should he keep her to himself.

The troubled hanyou mulled over the choices in his head as he trudged slowly to the center of the village people rushing past him.

…

Kagome unload arrow after arrow into the crowd of people in the center of the village. They were no longer people now though she had to remind herself. The black soulless eyes and miasma flowing from their mouths helped to instill that thought into her brain.

Sango and Miroku fought to her left side mostly Miroku doing the work as it seemed normal weapons had no effect on the creatures. Sango could only protect the monks back as he furiously swung his staff and threw out sutras as fast as he could. It seemed that half the village had been affected by Naraku's latest incarnation's assault.

"Sango look!" Miroku yelled and pointed to their left. Even Kagome watched as a little child a female no older then the age of six stumble from her hiding place and started screaming as the dead began to swarm upon her.

Things happened in slow motion then as Kagome shot a purifying arrow into the mass of bodies surrounding the child. She then wasted no time following it into the ash as she frantically searched for the whimpering little girl, yelling at the others to watch her back.

Sango and Miroku fought on covering her retreat neither thought to watch the miko for safety.

Kagome kneeled at the coughing little form. Her hand came out to rub the ash from the little girls' forehead. "Are you alright?" she asked as she bent to pick up the child. Holding the little girls quivering form to herself she looked around to see if there were any other dead villages moving in closer to her. Satisfied that they had been taken care of by her arrow she was about to retreat to a safer area when a voice interrupted her.

"Priestess I don't feel so good." The child in her arms complained.

Setting the little one on her feet Kagome frowned and began to look her over for injuries. "What's wrong?" Kagome questioned when she saw none.

"My leg priestess…"

Looking to where the child pointed Kagome lifted the child's garments the slightest bit and gasped there just above her knee was a bit mark. Blood had started to flow heavily as the cloth tore at the wound. Kagome notice the black sludge covering the area around the bite mark.

"no…" Kagome whispered disbelief coloring her voice. Slumping in defeat Kagome hugged the child to her tears flowing from her eyes.

In her grief she didn't notice the little girls eyes blacken and her mouth started to spew miasma. Kagome's priestess energy flared in response to the threat of miasma. She glowed brightly in the ashes surrounding her from the previous attack.

…

Sesshomaru watched from his position across the village the woman was a beacon of strength in this unusual attack. Her energy surrounded her entire form he could smell her tears from here. Without a moment further he advanced. Snatching the child from the young woman's grasp before the hell spawn could bite into the woman neck injecting the toxic miasma into her pure being.

Looking to the thrashing body in his hand a frown graced his feature, she reminded him of Rin light blond hair pulled into a sloppy side pony tail. Grimacing mentally at his thought he held up a clawed hand and dispatched the death spawn before him.

Silence reigned supreme before Kagome let out a strangled cry and launched herself at Sesshomaru.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard! She was a helpless child! What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed as she beat against his chest fists glowing with her power.

"Why?" she cried again never stopping her assault as she slumped against him in defeat.

Sesshomaru never moved a muscle as she unloaded against him raising a brow as she slumped against his frame almost hugging him. "The child was infected you could do nothing for her. It was better that she dies and that you live."

"Why? What makes my life more important than a child's?" she asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing for a minute. Backing up he forced her to stand on her own. "You are a powerful priestess your powers will be needed to defeat Naraku and this hell spawn he has created. You are needed to save more lives Priestess." He responded before disappearing into the shadows. Kagomes form slump and she fell to her knees.

That was how Sango and Miroku found her.

Inuyasha watched the scene between the two from the shadows of a burning hut before leaving as well. He had been to late it seemed. In his heart he knew it was the right thing to do, but it didn't make it any less difficult.

…

End of Chapter Two

**A/N** There may be a little bit of confusion as to who the bad guy is at this point, but just be patient your questions will be answered in the coming chapters!

Please Review!

Thanks SP00K


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.

…

**The First Snow**

**Chapter Three**

…

**June**

..

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku finished checking the village for survivors and sent them to a neighboring village. Sesshomaru had sent word to the northern Lord of what had occurred before he again destroyed this village like the other with mass amounts of his poison. The land would eventually recover from his acid a much better end for it then the attacks brought upon it by the dead.

Once things had been handled they all headed back to the camp where Jaken and the children waited. Kagome said nothing as she lay down in her sleeping bag and left the world of consciousness. The children who seemed alarmed by this were consoled by Sango who made dinner for the camp.

Sesshomaru looked at the still body of the priestess and discretely sniffed the air. Finding his brothers scent close by he left Rin with the slayer and went to hunt the half breed down.

"For an Inu youkai you have no sense of pack half breed." He spat coming to the tree Inuyasha hid in.

"Keh. What you going on about bastard?" Inuyasha asked ignoring Sesshomaru for the most part, watching the oncoming stars instead.

**Snap**

Inuyasha fell ungracefully from the tree he was perched in.

"What the hell you bastard!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his back.

Sesshomaru merely raised a brow. "Disgraceful." With that he turned on his heel and began to leave deciding the hanyou wasn't worth the effort.

"I know dam it. I know I should have been there but she'd hate me if I had been. Dam it Sesshomaru it's not my place anymore!" Inuyasha yelled at his brothers' back agony on his facial features.

Sesshomaru paused "Is she not your bitch hanyou, there for you to protect, pup, and love?" Sesshomaru said the last bit disdain in his voice.

Inuyasha just laughed bitterly "Not anymore.." he whispered before heading back to camp.

Sesshomaru watched him leave his citrine eyes held suspicion. The hanyou was still keeping things from him, and he was beginning to believe the miko was involved though how he wasn't quite sure.

…

Several hours later Kagome woke to Jaken's loud snores. She quietly tried to sneak away from the camp so as not to awake the others. Walking for awhile she came to the edge of a cliff looking over the rim she sighed and sat down, dangling her feet over the edge. Putting her hands behind her she looked to the sky watching the slowly disappearing evening stars. Few things entered the miko's mind.

Noise from behind her made her turn. She found the demon Lord had followed her and blushed. She really couldn't believe that she had basically hugged him. Poor demon probably felt that she had assaulted him. Turning back to the stars she all but ignored him and went back to her thoughts.

Sesshomaru came forward and sat next to her. Neither said a word and simply watched the sun rise together.

…

**July**

…

It had been a few weeks since that memory and Kagome treasured it. Since that fateful fight in the village and Sesshomaru had saved her he wasn't as cold as he usually was and even conversed with her. Kagome snorted well if one words answers here and there while she did all the talking counted as conversations. Smacking herself in the face with her palm Kagome sighed maybe she was reading too much into Sesshomaru he was still just as cold as usual...kind of.. shaking her head Kagome frowned.

Things had definitely changed and she wasn't sure why. Miroku and she had conversed on the matter. He believed that her show of power must had gained her some sort of respect in the cold demon Lord's eyes, as only she seemed to benefit from his increased openness, again if you could call it that.

Kagome herself could not believe that she had been glowing. She had been practicing since then and now realized that it was in fact possible for her to project her powers onto more than just her bow and arrows. In had come in handy a few times as the amount of attacks by this incarnation they still knew nothing about became more frequent.

Shifting to her right as Sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts when he sat next to her at the base of a tree, Kagome smiled.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you to my tree today?" she asked as she leaned back again. Inuyasha was giving them less and less breaks as of late and she fully intended to take advantage of this one.

Sesshomaru said nothing for a few minutes, and instead simply gazed at her. "Have you noticed any changes physically since you started to practice coursing your powers through your body?" he asked.

Kagome cracked open an eye to look at him. It had been his idea for her to start integrating her powers into her body and flesh. He had told her that it would help her strengthen them, when she expressed her concerns he had shrugged. He had told her what could it hurt? She didn't use all of her powers and it wasn't as if she wouldn't be able to recuperate what she lost with a night's sleep, so she had went for it.

"Now that you mention it, yes I'm not tiring as easy as I used to, I don't think." Sesshomaru nodded he could smell a difference in her sent, no doubt from the unusual use of her powers. The technique was a demon one that many humans didn't know of. He regretted telling her to do it only slightly, because he was sure what would happen to her, know that he knew it was working.

Nodding his head he to leaned back against their shared tree and shut his eyes. Kagome turned to him both eyes searching his face. Lately she had been thinking absurd things of Sesshomaru she knew she shouldn't be. She couldn't help herself though. He was so aching beautiful she just wanted to reach out and touch one of those magenta strips that graced his cheek or the crescent moon that adorned his forehead. Catching her hand mid reach she returned it to her lap and sighed.

Kagome turned back straight to see Inuyasha watching her, blush staining her cheeks she looked away.

"Breaks over, come on we have a hanyou to hunt." Inuyasha grumbled before starting to walk east. Sighs and complaints followed behind him but no one tried to sway his mind they all knew the importance of their quest. The sooner they found Naraku the quicker they found his attachment and the jewel.

Kagome sat for just a few more moments trying to relax just a bit more but, Inuyasha's insistent whining forced her to move as she was about to push herself up a magenta striped wrist was held out to her. Surprised she didn't hesitate to grab it that was the first time Sesshomaru had done anything like that, but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Smiling at him in thanks she ran to catch up to Sango.

…

The hands upon her body felt like fire, everywhere he touched turned to flame. Hands upon her ample breast made her gasp a mew of pleasure passing her lips.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned as he kissed her roughly before pulling away.

"What are you...?" she stopped the question mid sentence at the devious look upon his ethereal features.

"Shh.." he hushed her as he slowly kissed a lazy pattern down one thigh. Kissing the side of one knee then the other he parted her thighs, and viewed the treasure waiting for him in between.

Arching her back she moaned in wonton pleasure as the cool air hit her wet exposed nether lips. Looking at him from her position on her back she couldn't begin to describe his masculine form and splendor. A shocked gust of air whooshed out of her when he begin to lower his head between her thighs.

"Sesshomaru no.." the beauty whispered vainly trying to close her thighs. A nip in reprimand was her reward, the males husky voice floated to her on the warm nights breeze.

"Quiet woman."

With those two words the woman laid back and shut her eyes at the first tentative lick of his rough tongue. It was a teasing caress of his tongue, and she was having none of it.

"Sesshomaru."

The gorgeous male smirked full of arrogance and dipped his head hard and fast just as his rough tongue hit the full of her sex...

"uhh..!" Kagome moaned as she bolted straight up in her sleeping bag. The moan on her lips stalled when she realized what was going on. Frowning she looked about camp Sango and Miroku were sleeping closer then the slayer would prefer. Shippo and Rin were curled up with Ah-Un and Kirara, Jaken was off to the side of them asleep on his feet.

Kagome looked to the trees next hoping that Inuyasha hadn't heard her. Sighing in relief when she didn't see the half demon Kagome unzipped her sleeping bag and got out. The wetness in her panties had to be taken care of.

Not seeing the object of her slightly unwanted desires Kagome shrugged grabbed her bag and left camp. Those dreams were going to be the death of her.

Heading to the nearby hot springs Kagome ran a shaky hand through her hair and let out a deep breath. "Dam perfect demons and their hot bodies" she grumbled.

She stopped in her tracks when she reached said hot springs and found a nude demon Lord in the process of leaving them. Her mouth opened and closed no words were forth coming.

Looking at the male before her Kagome now knew her dreams were going to be much worse. He was a god sent to earth to torture her with his Adonis like body. Long silver hair thick with water dripped and hung over his left shoulder and back. Muscles bunched and rippled underneath pale moon kissed skin, and his stripes lord the male's stripes. Kagome closed her eyes in pleasure as she saw just where all those stripes lead to.

"Miko do you just intend to ogle this Sesshomaru for the rest of your human life?" the obviously not impressed male asked.

Kagome squeaked though it came out as more of a moan. She knew when this was over she would be mortified but right now she couldn't stop watching him, what hot blooded female would after all.

With a shrug Sesshomaru continued to gather his belongings and dress. He cared not if the woman stared, it would in fact be good information to hold over her head for a later date. Making sure to tense his muscles and turn to face her, he let her see him and all his glory.

One silver eyebrow rose as the woman turned a slight purple.

"Breathe woman." he told her as she continued to watch him dress.

Kagome sucked in a short breath and blushed, she couldn't believe she had gotten a full frontal of Sesshomaru! It was over all too fast for Kagome and she quickly turned into a tomato when she gathered her wits after he was dressed.

Sesshomaru merely stared at her eyebrow still rose. "Do you plan on bathing priestess?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Then undress."

A protest was about to leave her lips but it died when he spoke again. "You have just watched this Sesshomaru leave the hot springs and dress. It would only be fair for you to return the favor, Ka-go-me."

Sesshomaru was rather enjoying the shocked fish looking the miko was pulling off at the moment. He would of course still tease her about this at a later time but he couldn't help but tease her know as well. Human were after very prudish creatures. Gathering his swords he was about to leave when the miko approached and dropped her bathing supplies before him. Reaching for the ties to her pajamas Kagome undid the bow before turning her back to him and wiggling out of the sleeping sheep bottom. Bending over she heard a low growl from behind her and smirked.

Sesshomaru was quite literally at a loss for words, he never actually thought that the woman would really undress before him. His eyes widened when the devious bitch slowly wiggled her hips out of the sleeping pants, a growl forthcoming when she bent over the bitch had on under garments he had never seen before. Black lace surrounded her delicious cheeks and nether lips leaving the underside of her rump free for his viewing please.

Turning around Kagome slowly unbuttoned the sleeping sheep pajama top leaving her breast bare to his view. Smiling shyly at him she pushed the lace boy shorts off of her hips, leaving her body completely bare for his roaming eyes.

Stepping out of them she took a few steps closer to him and whispered "You're right it's only fair." and with those words she retreated to the springs a bounce in her step.

Sesshomaru left shortly thereafter.

...

End Of Chapter.

...

Sorry it's a tad bit shorter kind of a filler chapter but also important to the budding relationship, but more on that next time.

So please let me know what you think! Hehe bet some of you are thinking what the heck Kagome. I'm saying jump him Kagome dang girl! get some! lol

SP00K


	5. Chapter Four

Wow so happy this school day has come to an end! Two exams and a paper had me busy this weekend! Whoo for a night of relaxation and video games! lol

Here the next chapter to TFS hope you enjoy.

...

Disclaimer: If I owned them there is no way, **no way **I'd be here writing about them now! Sesshomaru would be moaning my name or I'd be a pile of acidic goo ... (sigh)

...

**The First Snow **

**Chapter Four**

...

**July**

...

Kagome sat motionless in the hot springs until she knew for sure the demon Lord was gone. Her palm met her forehead shortly thereafter. "You're right it's only fair... what the hell is wrong with you Kagome?" she asked herself. Got to be the hormones she thought while grabbing her soap and began washing her body.

_Smack_ Kagome's palm met her face again as she replayed what she had just did in her head. "I really just undressed in front of Sesshomaru! Didn't I?" ducking under water Kagome released a pent up scream. She couldn't begin to think of the repercussion this would bring not to mention the fact that she had basically raped him with her eyes while he dressed.

"Oh my Gods he's going to kill me" the flustered young woman voiced as she resurfaced the springs.

...

Sesshomaru traveled a great distance in the time that Kagome had been reprimanding herself. He frowned mentally when he realized how far he had traveled. The woman had been quite beautiful for a human, but upon thinking of the young miko's body Sesshomaru realized that human or demon the woman was rather beautiful and very well endowed. Frowning at his thought Sesshomaru turned towards the West. He had been away for his keep for too long apparently.

Knowing that the miko would see to Rin, he set of for his ancestral home.

...

By the time Kagome had made it back into the camp the sun was starting to rise and the others were awakening.

"Squawk"

Kagome's eyes widen at the odd sound Jaken made and she turned to him in question.

"Mi'Lord has left me with these pitiful humans!" the small toad cried fat tears running down his cheeks.

"These pitiful humans have been feeding you, protecting you, and looking after Rin for you." Kagome grumbled at the toad before starting over to the fire to make breakfast.

"Why you.." Jaken yelled indignantly shaking his staff of two heads before he was silence by Inuyasha.

"Where did you go last night Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he plopped down next to her at the fire.

Kagome raised a brow, "Where were you Inuyasha?" she asked continuing with breakfast.

"Keh scouting the area, was hoping to find a scent trail from Naraku..."

"Then you should know I was at the hot springs."

Inuyasha didn't look convinced in fact he looked down right suspicious, Miroku coming to the fire and having only heard the last bit of the conversation decided to put his two cents in.

"Lady Kagome was in fact at the hot springs early this morning Inuyasha." Miroku said foolishly.

Kagome's eye twitched, Sango sighed from behind the monk and punched him on the head. "It is far too early for him to already have been going at it." the slayer sighed and accepted the mug of tea Kagome gave her. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Say have you seen my half brother?" Inuyasha asked the others discreetly watching Kagome's reaction.

The children and Sango mumbled no's while Kagome blushed. Inuyasha gritted his teeth he knew this would happen sooner or later but still this early? Couldn't they keep in their pants for a while longer he was still trying to adjust to them as a couple for Christ sakes. He was about to open his mouth and ask Kagome something foolish luckily before he could Rin saved him.

"Don't worry doggie-san Rin's Lord always comes back for her." she nodded in assurance to the dog eared hanyou.

Inuyasha sighed, "Inuyasha Rin-chan. Please call me Inuyasha." he whispered in defeat trying to get the little girl to call him by his name. Kagome lifted her mug of tea to her lips to hid her smirk and winked at Rin, the little girl was just too cute.

It wasn't long after breakfast was over that Jaken and Miroku stirred from their forced slumbers, and the group prepared to head back to Kaedes village. Inuyasha wasn't sure where his brother had run off to but he knew that the older demon would find them at Kaedes once he was ready.

Scratching his head to try and remember the amount of time that had passed while Sesshomaru was away from the group, and before he had wished on the jewel was difficult. "keh should have paid more attention." he mumbled.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from slightly behind him. Inuyasha shrugged and headed on.

The days in July were rather hot so Inuyasha had to stop frequently so the group could cool off. On the fourth or fifth stop he noticed Jaken was no longer with them, scenting for the smelly toad he realized that the disgusting thing must have wondered off shortly after they had started. Inuyasha smirked as he imagined the beating the toad would get upon reaching his Lord and leaving Rin here without the toads "protection".

Chuckling to himself over the matter he watched Rin run around Ah-Un placing flower crowns upon the demon where ever she could reach.

"Alright you guys a couple of minutes then we're continuing on we can reach Kaede's by night fall if we keep up the pace." Everyone nodded and a few groans were heard but no one actually voiced their complaints. All wanted to return to the village and the older woman who was like a grandmother to them.

Like Inuyasha had stated they reached Kaede's village and Inuyasha's forest by nightfall Rin and Shippo ran ahead to greet the older woman. Ah-Un lumbered to a nice spot of green grasses a sleeping Kirara on their back.

Sango and Miroku were the second group to reach the elder miko's hut. Laughing and greeting the old woman kindly.

Only Inuyasha and Kagome remained outside of the hut. "You coming in?" the half demon asked and Kagome shook her head. "I think I'll go home for a day or two, come get me when you're ready to head out again. Yeah?" Kagome asked a quirky smile on her features.

Inuyasha nodded. "Come on I'll walk you to the well." Kagome nodded and followed behind the silent hanyou.

Her eyes lit up when they made it to the edge of the clearing that housed the well. Thousands of fireflies floated around the clearing and the well Kagome smiled softly walking up to Inuyasha. Reaching out her hand she giggled lightly as a few landed on her outstretched palm.

Inuyasha watched this all in silence, he never knew just how achingly beautiful Kagome was until that moment.

"Kagome.." Whispering her name softly he reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, before making a fist with that hand. Frowning to himself he back stepped. "Be careful okay?"

When Kagome nodded at him perplexed he continued his trek back to the village alone.

Shrugging her shoulders at her hanyou friends odd behavior Kagome slowly made her way through the beautifully light clearing and to the well, she didn't hesitate to jump into the well depths the familiar blue light flashing through the clearing herald her way to modern times.

...

Moans and growls filled the room as Sesshomaru pushed the female servants head further down upon his shaft. A silent snarl left his throat as he came and the female sputtered on his seed. Frowning at the choking youkai female before him he told her to leave him.

Whipping himself off with a clothe the female left behind he readjusted his clothing and continued onto his study, General Abarai was waiting for him in his study upon his arrival. Sesshomaru was met with a brow rising as his long time friend briefed him on the things he missed while away.

Listening to the report while nodding here and there Sesshomaru looked over documents on his mahogany desk. It wasn't until Abarai mentioned the survivors of the recent village attacks that Sesshomaru turned to the slightly older youkai.

"I hope you don't mind My Lord, but when you did not return right away I did the interrogations myself and sent the survivors to neighboring villages."

Sesshomaru nodded "Acceptable. Tell me of them." Leaning back in his chair he laced his fingers together and laid them over his lap to watch the other inu youkai.

"They all mention the same thing my Lord a demon that has your looks, arrives in the village sometimes alone other times with the wind witch Kagura and her sister Kana, the new attachment bearing your looks kills the headman or woman, and the deterioration of the village proceeds from there." The general finished his reports and Sesshomaru nodded.

Dismissing the other male Sesshomaru got lost in his thoughts.

..

He had been at his ancestral home for close to a week now making sure things were running smoothly, dealing with any issues, and taking care of dreaded paper work. It was now time to leave and return to the his pack. Thoughts of beating Jaken if the little toad had failed in his promise to protect Rin entered his mind, as he adjusted his armor. Having just satisfied his needs with a demoness he was now prepared to face the unusual onna Kagome.

He still thought back on her body and of the black lace she used to cover her sex with a frown. Shaking himself mentally he walked out of his keep, guards nodded at him on his way, but he paid them no mind.

In a flash he was soaring across the sky headed towards Inuyasha forest.

...

Kagome smiled at the others when she arrived at the hut. She had been home for five days before Inuyasha had come to inform her they would be heading out the next day.

She had spent the rest of the day with her family watching history programs with Ji-chan, playing video games with Souta, and talking with her mother. She now felt rested and ready to take on the world, or Naraku!

Hugging Sango who stood to greet her, Kagome then turned her attention to Kaede and asked her if she was well?

"Aye child, these old bones still have much to do." Kaede said a happy gleam in her eye.

The hut was filled with the happy chatter and laugher of a group of friends turned family. But as it is one to do morning dawned to quickly for the happy band of travels.

"Get Up!" Inuyasha yelled flying through the door way to Kaedes hut. Smiling sheepishly when he realized he had woken the older woman as well.

Nodding to her in apology he continued to rush the just waking group. "Come on we have to go!"

"What's the big hurry my friend? Lady Kaede was going to reheat the previous evening delicious stew for breakfast, surely we have time?" Miroku asked hopeful.

Grabbing the monk by his shoulder Inuyasha drug him outside and turned him West. Pointing to the sky he waited until everyone was outside before he continued.

"See that?" When everyone nodded Inuyasha continued again.

"That is West, my bastard half brothers territory."

Shippo twitched his little nose doubting that Inuyasha could smell it just yet since he was a half demon Shippo commented "It smell like the last burning villages that have been attacked by the new minion Naraku has."

Those words sent the group into action weapons were grabbed, supplies were packed, and goodbyes were said to Kaede. All of them rushing towards the black smoke cloud slowly rising in the sky.

...

Sesshomaru had been traveling for minutes at the most before he smelled his informant Gin. Making his way towards the informants scent he frowned when he found Gins corpse. Looking at the downed shadow demon he lifted a foot and turned him around.

An eyebrow rose when he noticed the shadow demons eye were missing. Perplexed as otherwise his body was unscathed Sesshomaru determined that it was a message. The shadow demon had obviously seen something he was not supposed to see.

Wishing he had Jaken and Ah-Un to return the body for proper burial Sesshomaru melt the corpse with his poison so it could not be further dishonored.

Turning he brought his nose to the air scenting. He could not find anything in the general area but further away closer to Inuyasha's forest he could smell charred wood.

Flying in his orb of light so that he could reach his destination quickly Sesshomaru stood motionless of the edge of the village.

This time it seemed there was no people left alive, neither were they undead. Though the miasma lingered in the air just slightly.

Heading further into the village he glanced around the burning huts and slashed up bodies. Realizing that the new incarnation was not responsible for these dead villagers. He had no doubt that the incarnate was here but Kagura had done the work this time. "Interesting." he whispered to himself.

Catching a familiar scent of the wind among the charred wood and death around him. Sesshomaru moved to find Jaken's body. The little toad as well had been butchered much like his informant had. Jaken's big yellow bulbous eyes were missing making for a gruesome sight.

Tenseiga pulsed at his hip. Lifting the blade he swung it across his servant, and watched as the minions of the underworld were destroyed.

Jaken swallowed a short terrified breathe before scurrying backwards in fright. Sesshomaru could smell the absolute terror on his servant. Watching as Jaken's eye began to reform inside his head Sesshomaru waited on him to report.

"mi'lord... Mi'LORD" Jaken yelled and threw himself at Sesshomaru's feet. Crying onto his Lord's pants he thanked Sesshomaru for saving him.

"Jaken". No reply.

"Jaken, remove yourself from this Sesshomaru before I kill you." Sesshomaru stated.

Fresh tears of horror ran like a river down Jaken's face. 'But mi'Lord?"

"Report Jaken."

Jaken seemed almost hesitant to speak. Sesshomaru growled.

Jaken quickly rethought his hesitation of speaking at his honorable Lords inhuman growl "Yes Mi'Lord, this faithful servant was just coming to your aid mi'lord when..."

"I did not require you aid Jaken. Do you think this Sesshomaru so weak as to require help from a servant such as yourself?"

"NO" Jaken squawked, then there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Jaken where is Rin?"

Silence.

Thud.

Jaken was on the ground swirls in his eyes as he held his head.

"Continue your report Jaken" Sesshomaru insisted giving no time for the toad to recover.

Jaken stood the grave expression on his features lessened by his swirling eyes. "Right away Mi'Lord. I came through this village searching for you. There was a disturbance in the center of the village all the villagers were gathered there." Pausing slightly Jaken continued when he could finally look at his Lord again "Kagura was here mi'lord killing the villagers I began to fight her in their defense...but...but..."

"What Jaken?" Sesshomaru growled losing what little patience he still held.

"Your father! Mi'Lord!"

...

End Of Chapter

...

Hehe I'm evil sorry but I got to follow my outline, so I'll see you next time! please review!

..

SP00K


	6. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

Hehe here is the next Chapter to TFS Enjoy!

Edited! By a close friend thanks so much!

...

Disclaimer: Really? It's bad enough I don't own them...Do I really need to say it? Fine. Don't own them! (Cries)

..

**The First Snow**

**Chapter Five**

..

**July**

.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stared down at the little toad youkai in front of him. Obviously the demon had been tortured for too long or perhaps he had seen his great and terrible sire while on his way to hell. It was also possible that the toad was hallucinating. Without further ado he lifted a leg and promptly smashed the small toad underneath the sole of his black boot. Rubbing his heel into the back of the recently revived demon's head he decided to torture him for answers.

"Impossible Jaken. Tell this Sesshomaru what you really saw," the demon Lord growled; not removing his foot.

Swirls began to appear in Jaken's eyes as his Lord added more pressure to the heel in the back of his head. "No mi'Lord it is as this lowly Jaken has said!" the toad exclaimed, truly upset with the most recent turn of events.

"Your father! The great and terrible Inu no Taisho was here and he himself punished this lowly servant," Jaken sniveled.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked removing the pressure from his boot.

Tears gushed from his eyes and Jaken turned over so that he could speak with his master face to face. "This lowly servant saw him! The Inu no Taisho said that no one was supposed to know of his return! I ruined his plans and had to be punished! He cut out my eyes and ate them mi'Lord! What is wrong with the former great and terrible master mi'Lord?"

Sesshomaru frowned, there was no way his father had returned, it was impossible. To try such a thing one would have to have remains of the deceased, and there was no telling if it would work. The person being resurrected could not wish to be among the living again, and depending on the sorceress or sorcerer's skill level it was possible that the outcome would be undesirable. The frown gracing the Lord's elegant features deepened.

"That is impossible Jaken, this one's father is dead and I shall prove it to you." Scenting the air, a wicked smirk appeared on the Lord's features not long before Inuyasha and his group appeared before him.

"Come Jaken," was all the regal youkai said as he rushed Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground with his left hand. Ignoring Inuyasha and his disgruntled mumbles and the opinions of the others in the pack Sesshomaru held out his right hand above Inuyasha's face. Two fingers pointed at the half demons right eye and sparks began to appear as Sesshoumaru forced his father's tomb from his half-brother's eye.

Rubbing said eye once Sesshomaru had finished Inuyasha mumbled a disgruntled "Ass hole," and stood. Ignoring the half demon Sesshomaru walked to where Jaken was still frozen in shock, and took the imp's staff of two heads. He dropped the pearl on the ground before tapping the end of the staff against it smirking when the old man laughed. Watching in fascination as the portal to their father's tomb opened, both brothers advanced and disappeared into the portal.

Jaken and Kagome rushed in after the brothers. Floating in midair through the void of the portal they both gasped when they reached the other side and there were no skeleton birds present to stop their descent into the jagged rocks below. Two hands reached out for Kagome looking up she smiled as the white silk clothed arms gave way to Sesshomaru. Jaken had to flail for his Lord's mokomoko before finally reaching it.

Further down on the flat surface of a rock Kagome could see Inuyasha. He wasn't paying any attention to her or the fact that she could have died from these heights had she not been rescued. She looked past him to see what he was so interested in and let out a startled cry.

Inu no Taisho 's remains had been defiled. Miasma was thick and heavy around what remained of the once proud demon's corpse. Flinching at the growl she could feel vibrating through the chest behind her Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. His eyes were also upon the sad state of the remains of the brother's shared sire.

Wasting no time, Sesshomaru dispatched the miko next to the hanyou and advanced upon the miasma that was attempting to erode the only part left of their father, his skull. Transforming in midair, Sesshomaru roared his fury and bit down on his father's skull and began lifting it into the sky; away from the toxic fumes.

Inuyasha nodded next to her when he realized what his brother was attempting to do. "Ready your arrow Kagome we're going in," he exclaimed then kneeled on the ground.

No one noticed or cared that Jaken had fallen from his Lord during the transformation and made a nasty crater among the sharp rocks and miasma below.

Notching her arrow, Kagome climbed delicately onto Inuyasha and then they soared through the air from one rock to another. Once they were close enough Kagome drew back and released. "Hit the mark," she whispered to herself, and watched in satisfaction as the arrow did in fact do so.

One arrow was all it took for the miasma to be eradicated. As things began to clear out in the spot that had once held Inu no Taisho 's remains, Kagome and Inuyasha both gasped. Sesshomaru gently lowered his father's skull to the ground and transformed back into his humanoid form. Kagome and Inuyasha landed beside him.

All stared at the massive hole that had formed beneath the remains of the dog general.

"Do you think that's how he got in?" Kagome asked as she moved closer to the gaping hole in the ground.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said lowly as there was a flash of white into the depths of the crater which gave Kagome her answer.

"What are you waiting for wench? Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled hastily lowering himself so that she could climb on. Kagome nodded and then they jumped down into the giant hole. Jaken came running behind them swirls in his eyes and a few lumps on his head. "Wait!" he croaked and fell into the hole grabbing the miko's yellow pack.

They descended for quite a while before they finally noticed a dim yellow-green glow at what they assumed was the bottom. Sesshomaru watched their decent impassively looking around the hole and with his perfect eye sight he saw the tunnel that the cave lead into. Waiting for them to land he flared his youkai brighter around his hand so that the human woman could see.

No one said anything as they took in their surroundings. They then all began to trek down the tunnel just south of them.

...

Sango, Miroku, and the children waited outside where the others had left. They were all waiting patiently.

"Say Miroku, do you think we should stay here any longer?" Sango asked, eyeing the corpses around them warily as darkness was fast descending on their little group.

"They have been gone for a long time," Shippo piped up with Rin nodding in agreement.

The monk frowned and looked to the place the portal once had been before it closed. "I suppose Lady Kaede's village is not that far away, if there is any trouble or further disturbances Sango and I can come back here quickly with the help of Kirara." The little neko youkai mewed softly in agreement before jumping from Ah-Un and transforming.

"Right, Sango you and the children go on ahead with Kirara and Ah-Un, I wish to purify this place and give the dead some type of proper burial."

Nodding her head the slayer ushered the children onto their friends and the two demons rose into the sky heading back toward the village.

When he was sure the demon members of their pack were far enough away Miroku unleashed the holy energy he harnessed and said a quiet prayer of healing. He could not bring the dead back to life, but it was better than nothing. Opening his eyes the monk sighed in relief, the villagers had been covered by the earth and flowers grew over their corpses. The fires still raged around them and the villages were demolished, but the bodies were covered so that scavengers wouldn't be able to pick at the remains.

Turning from the sight Miroku ran to catch up to the waiting fire cat with one last glance back at the place the portal had been. He hoped that his other friends were alright.

...

The silence was begging to get to Kagome. No one had said but a few words since they had first descended into the hole.

"Say Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked wondering if he would reply to her. Getting a small "Hn" in answer the miko asked the question she was sure was on everyone's mind.

"How do you think that Naraku was able to get into your father's tomb? I thought it was impossible without retrieving it from Inuyasha and using the staff of two heads to open the gateway."

It was silent for quite a while making Kagome believe that he either did not wish to tell her or he simply didn't know. Thinking it was her first assumption she sighed.

"While it was impossible for this one to not be able to open it at first without the portal itself or the use of the staff of two heads, this one does believe that if someone knew what they were looking for it would be possible to open another gateway with the help of a sorceress or sorcerer."

Kagome nodded, thinking over what he had said. Realizing that he would not be able to see her nodding from behind him she mumbled a quiet "Oh" and continued on with her thoughts.

How long they traveled Kagome wasn't sure having forgotten to look at her watch before Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Jaken, and she had first descended into the hole. Her stomach growled loudly and drew the others attention. Kagome blushed and put a hand over it. "Sorry…" she mumbled, embarrassed.

"We shall stop here and rest momentarily, we are at an impasse. Eat and drink miko," Sesshomaru said as he and Inuyasha both stood in the same direction looking two different ways. Nodding, Kagome rummaged in her pack for her flashlight; growling in triumph as she fished it from the bottom. She pulled it out and then continued searching through her bag for anything that was edible.

She was happy that her mother was trying to make sure she ate healthier instead of just ramen all of the time. Kagome snatched an apple from a small bag of fruit and breakfast bars. Biting into it she sighed happily noticing that the brothers were still standing in the same spot silently conversing. She gathered her stuff back up; making sure to stick a water bottle in an easy to reach side pouch. She hefted her bag back up and walked toward them.

The apple was in her mouth and she was in the middle of biting down when she frowned as the tiny toad stepped into her path.

"Stand down wench you shall not travel closer to mi'Lord with that evil stick of light!" he screeched. Kagome chocked on her piece of apple as the sound bounced off the walls and hurt her ears. Looking at her flashlight she raised a brow.

Throwing her apple core at him she smirked happily as in bonked him between the eyes. Running past the dazed toad she giggled and slid to a stop next to Sesshomaru. Laughing and slightly embarrassed at the look he gave her Kagome turned forward to see what they had been staring at.

His near silent voice stopped her. "You do it wrong miko, more force is necessary to keep him down," the Lord said once again planting his foot firmly onto Jaken's head and rubbing it into the ground, showing her the proper way to punish his servant.

Kagome and Inuyasha snickered as they watched the Lord take out his frustrations on the toad in the small beam of light given off by the flashlight. When the Lord had sufficiently tortured Jaken they all turned their attention back to the issues at hand.

Two tunnels were branching off from the main tunnel, one leading right, and the other left.

"What should we do?" Kagome asked, chewing on her lip.

"We should split up," both brothers said in unison.

Kagome frowned "I don't think that's a good idea. What if Naraku is at the end of one of these tunnels?" Kagome mumbled. "We should check them and make a choice between the two."

They all stood and stared at the tunnels for a moment before Kagome said that she would check out the left one with her senses to determine if it was the right course to take.

"Keh," Inuyasha growled, going in the direction of the right tunnel. Sesshomaru merely raised a brow and followed after the little miko.

Jaken woke from his forced slumber and squawked in outrage "THAT WENCH!" he yelled at Kagome thinking that she was the reason for his forced sleep. Not seeing anyone around him with his poor eye sight Jaken began to squawk louder.

His cries continued until a thin strand of yellow green light came out and hit his staff of two heads hard. Losing his grip on it he wailed when it smacked him upside the head. He picked it back up and began to bang the heads against the earth. "Why you..." the toad mumbled before he heard a crack and rumble.

Looking around fearfully he cried a quiet "mi'Lord is that you?" as the cracking sound got louder and he was pushed out of the way.

Being thrown roughly against the far side of the wall, Jaken and Inuyasha watched in horror as the area around the tunnel leading left was covered by large rocks and boulders. Picking the toad up Inuyasha ran to the tunnel leading to the right just before the whole area the group had been in previously collapsed.

...

"THAT WENCH," echoed around Kagome and Sesshomaru as the two traveled further down the left tunnel. Growling under her breath about payback Kagome smirked when she saw Sesshomaru's fingers glow before his whip emerged. Listening for the satisfying squawk Kagome smiled at the toad's cry of pain.

Both the Daiyoukai and miko paused when they heard the earth began to grumble and groan around them. Both looked at the surrounding walls in silence. Kagome grabbed the straps to her pack tighter when the sounds got louder just before the rocks started falling.

Grabbing the onna next to him Sesshomaru retreated to a safe distance and they watched as the tunnel collapsed before them.

"Just great!" Kagome grumbled, turning the beam of her flash light toward him. "This is your fault! You shouldn't have used your whip thing!" she said crossing her arms under her breasts in the national angry woman pose.

Sesshomaru lifted his brow, and stared at her breasts that were currently pushed up and squeezed together.

"Ugh! My eyes are up here you know?" she told the perverted demon before her.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said before venturing closer to the demolished part of the tunnel.

"Inuyasha?" the demon Lord questioned.

"Keh, what?" the hanyou said back, muffled through all the stone. Kagome frowned, not being able to hear a thing with all the rocks in the way. She coughed lightly at the amount of dust kicked up by the collapse.

"You and Jaken shall go that way and the miko and I shall continue this way. We will meet up again if possible."

Inuyasha sighed he didn't like it, not one bit, it was another opportunity for them to 'bond' he thought bitterly. "Keh," he replied before grabbing the staff of two heads and hooking the unconscious Jaken with it and throwing it over his shoulder. With that the disgruntled hanyou continued on his way.

...

End of Chapter

...

Sorry it's a little later in the day than normal, got a little lazy for a minute. Hope you liked it! More Sesshomaru and Kagome next time, until then thanks go out to all my reviewers!

SP00K


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N Important!** The edited versions thanks to VBloodmoon4 ! **Also Next week's Chapter may be a day late**, because I'm going out of state! So I apologize now! I will be trying to finish it before I leave so hopefully I'll still be able to post it on the normal day, but we'll see!

..

Beast thoughts/words are in **bold**.

…

Disclaimer: Nope don't own!

…

The First Snow

Chapter Six

…

Inuyasha grumbled as he and Jaken walked down the ever widening tunnel, soon it opened up to a large cavern. The scent of phosphorus irritated his sense of smell; rubbing his nose he grumbled and looked toward the portal before them. "What do you think Jaken?" Inuyasha asked as they both looked at the maroon portal straight ahead of them.

Jaken said nothing as he stared off into space, nodding just slightly he started forward. "There is no other way out half demon, and Mi'Lord waits!" he said with a proud squawk.

Chuckling at the toad's prideful demeanor Inuyasha followed Jaken and jumped into the portal; looking around when they touched down on the other side. Jaken's little beak lifted as the scent of sulfur and decomposition made its way into his senses. Lifting his face to his Lord's half-brother he frowned… the smells were bad for him, but it must have been horrible for the half demon.

Inuyasha's eyes began to water and he lifted his sleeve to his face to help filter out some of the smells. He asked Jaken what the awful stench was as they paused for a moment. Looking about as he waited for the toad to answer Inuyasha frowned. The area they were in was dying; even the trees and wildlife had started to decompose.

Looking around at the foliage and taking in the position of the sun Jaken finally replied. "We seem to be in the southern lands, somewhere close to the eastern borders."

Inuyasha's frown deepened, "Keh," Inuyasha said, not really listening as he continued to look around the decomposing forest.

"This is most unusual Lord Hekiga usually does not keep his lands in such disarray. While not exactly an alley to the West, the South isn't an enemy and kept up with Mi'Lord and his prosperous lands."

Both Jaken and Inuyasha traveled further into the dying forest, intent upon discovering the reasons behind it while they waited for Kagome and Sesshomaru to emerge.

…

Kagome was beginning to tire but had no wish to stop. They had been traveling for hours now and the tunnel didn't look like it was ever going to end.

When another huge yawn cracked her face she was surprised when Sesshomaru lifted her enormous yellow pack from her and transferred it to his own shoulders. Too tired to complain and secretly happy for the reprieve Kagome squeaked when she was suddenly lifted into big strong muscular arms and cradled to a warm chest.

"Sleep," was all that was grumbled at her. She smiled softly and refused to argue; promptly cuddling up into the demon Lord's mokomoko.

Taking the flash light, as the woman called it, from the sleeping miko's hand Sesshomaru sighed softly and looked to the form curled around his own. Long silky black hair was pushed up against his neck and face. Breathing in slightly Sesshomaru was pleased to smell no death upon the woman. A frown quickly marred his perfect features at the thought, the scent of continuously regenerating cells was his fault and the miko had no knowledge of this matter as he had yet to tell her. Sure she had noticed the new found strength and stamina that was the result of using a demon technique for strengthening oneself and their power, but this was a different matter.

He had suggested the subject to the onna one night and had not told her what she might see as a possible consequence, he had only told her of the benefits or gains. What could it hurt? He had told her the worst thing this process could do was fail and she would regenerate the power lost over an evening's night of sleep.

But he hadn't told her the whole truth. For someone like her, an emotional and friendly creature, the process could have a single negative result for the woman had it succeeded: The immortality the woman now obtained. The young onna would have to watch her friends and family die, and she had not really been given a choice over eternal life or a natural human death.

He supposed that the woman could simply stop using her powers if the thought of eternal life was off-putting to her. But to those of extreme power, such as themselves, the result of not using ones powers in such a way after having gotten used to doing so had… less then desirable results. The method was addictive and if she was to wish the process to stop, her body would undergo withdrawals and she would suffer the consequences most likely leading to an early death.

He was still unsure as to why he had suggested it in the first place. The onna was an enigma to him. Perhaps one he wished to have more time to figure out. Every layer that he peeled away revealed another to him, the most perplexing thing about the woman was her continued selflessness. How any one being could be so giving and ask of nothing in return had been and still was a mystery to him.

He also couldn't deny the fact that the woman was beautiful and her scent, now that the smell of death no longer lingered on her, was amazing like jasmine and sweet pea on a beautiful spring morning. Maybe the reason he had suggested the youkai way for managing power was because he craved her on a primal level. The woman was without a doubt the most powerful female in existence. She had surpassed Midoriko when she entered unknowingly upon the path to youkai power management. Yes, perhaps that was it… the woman held his attention in a way that only a woman could hold a male's attention. Had he not started her upon the power managing technique he used, he would never have laid with the woman much less even think about such a thing.

He was an alpha, the alpha of all alphas, and he needed a strong bitch, a strong woman, but the girl had been just a girl before he told her of a way to become stronger and unknowingly capture his interest.

A muffled yawn broke Sesshomaru from his thoughts. He realized that he had been standing on the base of a cliff for a while now. "Where are we?" came a sleepy voice as Kagome raised her head to stare into brightly glowing citrine eyes. It was the only thing she could see, all around her had been pitched into a heavy darkness without the use of her flashlight.

Yawning again and stretching in the male's arms, Kagome tried to use her senses to locate their position. Nothing… she would have had an easier time trying to see her hand in front of her face. Sighing she slumped and tried to wiggle free from the demon Lord's grasp.

"That is unwise. We now stand upon a precipice."

"Oh."

"Hn. This Sesshomaru can see what seems to be a large cavern before us. There is a stream and plant life."

"Can we go to the stream please? I'm parched."

Sesshomaru nodded, knowing that the woman couldn't see him even with her increased eyesight. A slightly evil smirk lit up his features before he plunged headlong into the cavern before him. Flipping in midair to right himself, he smirked as the woman he was holding clung harder to him and started to wail.

"Cease your crying onna," he said monotonously.

"Why would you do that?" Kagome screeched.

Smirking again he dropped the woman next to the stream and she hit her butt hard. Kagome growled "Why you!"

…

Naraku roared in fury as he watched the two occupants in his mirror, "Sayuri!"

A woman with curves and long black hair entered the room at the sound of her name. Light blue gray eyes landed upon the disgusting hanyou before her. Kimono falling just slightly down the woman's left shoulder distracted the hanyou for a moment.

Standing, Naraku advanced upon the sorceress and went to touch a pale cheek. The woman growled and blue gray eyes turned a violent red before the woman vanished into nothing but a shadow and laughing eyes.

"You know well not to touch me, you vile hanyou,"the beautiful woman growled before reforming across the room.

Naraku's red eyes narrowed on the womanly figure tracing her curves one more time he sighed.

"They approach now even as we speak."

The woman barked out in happy laughter, "Good your demise is almost upon you."

A frowned crossed the hanyou's features as Naraku turned back to the mirror Kanna still held, watching as both Kagome and Sesshomaru sat near a stream in pitch black. "I could kill you for your insolence," he told the woman across the room.

Sayuri chuckled, "You could try, though I wouldn't advise it."

"You obviously dislike me onna, so why agree to help me when you seem to think you could so easily kill me yourself?"

"Who said I was helping you hanyou? You are merely a means to an end. I follow the Great Inu no Taisho's and Lady Midoriko's last wishes. You will meet your end of that I am sure, why hasten it when I can sit back and enjoy the show?" the woman replied examining her claws in a bored fashion.

Naraku gritted his teeth. He had needed the onna to break into the portal to Inu no Taisho's tomb, but she was quickly becoming useless.

"Slow them down," he roared, pointing at the mirror. The woman chuckled and bowed murmuring softly to her, lips barely moving the sorceress whispered a spell, and chuckle more once it was finished. "Run while you still can hanyou."

Naraku snarled and left the room. Kanna followed behind her Lord, a small smile on her face. Soon she and her sister would have their freedom, soon.

….

Kagome had long since shut her eyes. They were getting tired of straining to find any light in this dark pit. Just as she was about to ask Sesshomaru for her flashlight and backpack she felt him stiffen and his aura flare. Opening her eyes to look over at him she frowned, "What is it?"

The miko's soft words barely registered as Sesshomaru frantically began to scent the air, it couldn't be that was impossible. Looking to the woman next to him, the origin of the scent Sesshomaru frowned harder. It was impossible, but there was no denying it, the onna had suddenly gone into a heat… one that no human should ever be able to enter into. The smell coming from her was that of a powerful alpha bitch in heat.

Eye's glassing over, Sesshomaru tried to fight it but the smell was already wreaking havoc on his brain. His rational mind tried to come up with excuses to ward off his beast. The woman was human, not powerful enough, and would eventually die. Those excuses fell to deaf ears; after all he had already proven her worthy.

**Fang's gnashed together in his head,**

**A roar filled the recesses of his mind,**

**The beast rattled in his cage,**

**Battle it said.**

**Conquer the powerful.**

**Destroy the bitch,**

**Or**

**Dominate.**

…

Sayuri laughed lightly as the hanyou fled to another encampment. His newest incarnation, the Inu no Taisho, laughed along with her before the crazed look reentered his eyes. Lifting the sword of hell from his shoulder; beautiful white hair swaying in the breeze the dog general rushed forward and decapitated the beautiful woman before him.

Body and head fell to the compound grounds before disappearing into the shadows. Inu no Taisho licked the blood of the shadow demon sorceress from his blade before sheathing the sword. Turning on his heel, armor clanking as he went, the Lord stopped only when the voice of his onetime servant caressed his ears.

"It has been a pleasure to serve you My Lord," the woman said, stepping from the shadows with her kimono shredded and bloody. She then bowed to her onetime master.

The Dog General laughed hysterically and in a flash he was gone.

…

Miroku's head jerked up and to the south, "Kaede did you feel that?" the monk whispered and frowned when the older woman nodded.

Standing, Miroku motioned to Sango before gathering his own things. Seeing the children start to move he shook his head in disapproval.

"Not this time," he told them. A few mumbled complaints and then he and Sango turned to Kaede. "We shall leave Ah-Un here with you and the children for protection. Please do not wander out until our return." Kaede nodded her understanding at the monk and told him that she would warn the villagers as well.

Once on the fire cat was far away from the village Sango voiced her concerns, "What's happening Miroku?"

The monk said nothing for a few minutes before he finally responded, "Just now to the south I felt a massive release of power not unlike that around the decimated villages we have seen as of late." He stopped there, uncertain about the next part considering they were missing the majority of their group. Deciding not to leave the woman in the dark he continued, "It's heading our way."

…

End of Chapter

…

A/N so what do you think of Sayuri? My original character and how I'd see myself in the Inuyasha world a tricky shadow demon sorceress! Lol anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and **Thanks** go out to all my faithful reviewers!

SP00K


	8. Chapter Seven

**Edited Version!**

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is a week late! (Dodges shoes and miscellaneous objects) Life got in the way I apologize but at least it's up now! Lol **Important:** I like to know would you all prefer that I update on Mondays with grammar/punctuation errors or would it be better to update on Thursday's with the edited version? Let me know what you think please!

…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them! If I ever win the lottery I'll pay a company to make me a giant Sesshomaru plushie though.

…

Now without further ado

…

**The First Snow**

**Chapter Seven**

**July**

…

Miroku and Sango continued south, neither one saying a word; the silence hanging heavily between them. They were both thinking of the outcome of the fight they were knowingly heading into; the odds were against them.

"Sango…" Miroku began, unsure how to continue.

Sango turned to look over her right shoulder when the monk didn't continue, "What is it Miroku? Do you sense something?"

A slight smirk lit up Miroku's solemn features. How exactly do you tell the woman you secretly love that you love her? He was at a loss for words and the impending battle weighed heavily on his mind.

"Nothing," the monk barely whispered unsure of himself. Sango again looked over her shoulder at him; not saying a word, she turned back forward and urged Kirara down.

When they were closer to the tree tops Sango yelled over her shoulder to gain the monk's attention. "Look there!" Directly ahead of them a puff of smoke was rising into the sky, still too far off for them to see what was burning.

"When we get closer we should land and walk the rest of the way." Miroku said and Sango nodded in agreement. As they skimmed the ground and continued on towards the south in the billow of ever growing smoke Miroku thought he saw a flash of white through the trees.

Searching again, eyes straining, he was positive of what he saw when a baboon pelt with red eyes peered at him from a small clearing.

"Kirara take us down!" he ordered.

Roaring her consent and understanding Kirara all but nosedived after she too realized who was close; her feline nose picking up on the scent of sulfur and blood. Sango said nothing after Miroku ordered the fire cat down and once they landed she then gave Miroku a questioning look that quickly turned to fury when a 'Kukuku' filtered through the area.

"Naraku!" Miroku yelled, the hand with his wind tunnel clenched tightly at his side. He grabbed his staff and he spun back to back with Sango when another 'Kukuku' sounded out behind them. Kirara growled as she circled her two human companions, her eyes flashing around the clearing and between the trees when specs of the white baboon pelt appeared here and there.

Finally, the devious hanyou appeared before them on Miroku's right. He stepped out of the line of trees, a smirk in his voice as he addressed them, "It seems it is my lucky day, while the dogs are away shall we play? Kukuku," and then he disappeared from their sight.

Sango barely managed to get her Hiraikotsu up in time to block the hanyou's attack; pushing back with all her strength she was able to get Naraku on the defensive. Miroku and Kirara wasted no time in joining the fray, biting and shaking on any tentacles that she saw, while Miroku threw sutras slowing the hanyou down.

When it looked like Naraku had slowed enough to taunt them again Sango let her Hiraikotsu fly, watching in disdain as the half demon merely side stepped it and sent a tentacle out to ruin its return path.

Growling in anger she quickly unsheathed her sword and all three simultaneously attacked the hanyou. They made quick work of the half demon; the killing blow came from Sango as she rammed her sword in between glowing red eyes. All three watched as the bloodied pelt fluttered to the ground. Miroku stepped forward and grabbed the pelt throwing it to the side.

"A puppet?" Sango asked, unsure.

"It was easy… too easy," Miroku said, stepping on the piece of wood and crushing it.

Sango nodded, "Somehow I think it was meant as a distraction."

'Kukuku' sounded again from the forest.

Both Sango and Miroku turned around to the clearing, wondering if there was another puppet out there or possibly the real Naraku.

An explosion to the south distracted them, and they quickly but wearily mounted Kirara; rising slowly into the air. Miroku watched the forest while wondering just exactly what game Naraku was playing with them.

…

Naraku was once again grateful that the dogs were not around to scent him out having suppressed his aura he was all but undetectable. The feline's nose wasn't powerful enough and the monk and slayer were only human. Chuckling softly to himself he watched from the shadows as the small group made quick work of his temporary puppet.

He was merely toying with them; having no real want to kill them off just yet. It would after all be less beneficial to him if they died without the rest of their little group present. Laughing out loud when they realized he was merely toying with them he watched all three forms tense and look to their surroundings.

An explosion from the village to the south made him chuckle, the Inu no Taisho was having fun it seemed. The recently brought back demon Lord was proving to be worth the trouble of that damned sorceress. Watching as the group left the clearing Naraku continued on, circling back south and toward the southern Lord's palace. As he sent his hell wasps to the Dog General he laughed… it was about time for a family reunion.

…

Jaken sighed he had lost count of how long he had been traveling with his Lord's bastard brother. Sighing again he hung his head low and wailed internally at the humiliation he was suffering through. His Lord had left him, his most faithful servant and to the hanyou no less. Shaking his head and his staff in limp fingers dragging behind him he sighed again.

BOP

"Quit your moping will you," grumbled Inuyasha, ears twitching atop his silver head.

Beak curled back in outrage Jaken was about to give the hanyou a piece of his mind, until he heard a peculiar sound. Frowning he tried to place it and turned in the direction the noise was coming from. Taking a few steps away from Inuyasha he frowned harder when he heard the hanyou's growl.

Seeing dust being kicked up from the east Jaken tried to place why this was so familiar. The noise again tried to click a memory in his brain, dust cloud getting closer the toad's beak dropped open; tongue rolling out in shock, and a terrified squawk gurgled from his throat as realization hit him, but it was already too late. Jaken's world went black.

"Hey dog face where's my woman?" Kouga asked as he came to a stop; his whirlwind dying down. Jaken was on the ground Kouga's left heel on his poor bald head. Swirls appeared in the toads eye's when Kouga finally noticed him.

"Say dog face, why do you have the Western Lord's retainer? That stuffy dog will be wanting him back…though I'm not sure why," Kouga said as he lifted the dazed toad by the back of his robes.

"Keh. Kagome isn't here so get lost," Inuyasha said, staring at the wolf in annoyance.

Kouga's brows furrowed, "Where is she mutt?"

"Why should I tell you, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled, bringing up his fist to Kouga's face.

"Why you!" Kouga yelled before bopping Inuyasha on the head. Jaken had woken up at this point from all the screams and yelling. He flailed about in the wolf prince's grip and tried to release himself.

Neither male noticed the poor toad as they continued to throw insults at each other. "Ahhg…" Jaken yelled pushing against the wolf's torso with his stubby legs in an attempt to get free. Kouga finally noticed him and promptly dropped the poor fellow.

Somehow Jaken twisted in the air and landed face down, ass up. Blaming his attempts to get free he was about to right himself when gagging noises started up behind him. Stilling in an attempt to figure out the reason for such noises he let out a mortified squawk when the July breeze blew across his bare bottom.

Turning yellow he quickly stood and ran in circles screaming. Neither male said anything as they watched the toad run around, both trying to forget just what his unmentionables looked like. Shaking themselves they made a hasty retreat to the other side of the tiny clearing.

Talking quietly amongst themselves, neither noticed that Jaken had quieted and was staring off behind them. When they finally came back around both turned to look in the direction the toad was frozen in.

The explosion was heard even from so far away; the black smoke rising higher in the sky. Nodding to each other, Inuyasha ripped the staff of two heads away from Jaken and hooked the toad by his collar. The two demons took off south and toward whatever was on fire.

…

Kagome had no idea what was wrong with Sesshomaru. She stood from her crouch near the small stream and looked to where she could feel his overpowering and oppressive aura. She released small gasps when his glowing citrine eyes began to bleed pink.

"Sesshomaru?"

**Fang's gnashed together in his head,**

Kagome frowned when all she received was a snarl in answer. Stepping closer to him she reached a small hand out. The demon before her flinched away, almost like he was cowering, but Sesshomaru never cowered. Unsure of what to do she watched in fascination as the citrine eyes were all but taken over by the color of blood.

**A roar filled the recesses of his mind,**

Growling as the bitch continued forward, the beast in his head tried to state his dominance. Kagome's bottom lip quivered and she took a step back. What was wrong with him? She hadn't a slightest clue. His growls had become more vicious, his eyes more red, and his aura more overpowering. Raising her own aura so as not to become weathered and beaten from the vicious push and pulls of the demon Lord's power Kagome took another step back.

**The beast rattled in his cage,**

Sesshomaru's beast snarled and rattled in what was left of his cage, his prison, the bitch was taunting him; refusing to submit and he wouldn't stand for it. Raising his power levels more he snarled in rage as the onna once again called his name.

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome was perfectly still while she watched the glowing red eyes before her, the violent twist, and turn in the color of his aura.

**Battle it said,**

He stepped forward, claws extended and ready to tear through those who thought to oppose him. The bitch would learn her place, by force if necessary.

Her body was telling her the most basic movements for survival _fight_ or _flight_. Who in their right mind would choose fight against the killing perfection? His whole body, being, and even his name screamed death to those who tried. So she did what she thought was right, _flight_.

**Conquer the powerful,**

Power burst from her core and spread throughout her being, giving her the strength and speed needed to escape. Dodging rocks and debris on the cavern floor only viewable by her glowing form Kagome ran hard and fast. Following the stream she let out a distressed cry when it ended going underground where wall blocked her path. _Trapped. _There was nowhere else to go but back the way she had come.

Sesshomaru's red eyes followed the woman as she tore away from him. The power she released was truly magnificent. Her entire form shined a soft blue with twinges of pink. Breathing in her delectable scent her followed.

**Destroy the bitch, **

The most logical thing would be to destroy this threat to his race. End its life as his more rational side wanted. They had no need for this human, the rational part argued, but the beast knew better.

A miko was needed to defeat Naraku and get rid of the cursed Shikon no Tama. No other could match her. A miko of her caliber would make an excellent ally. A miko of her caliber would make an excellent mate.

His rational side butted in once again, a human it whispered, what a disgrace.

The beast laughed, a human with the power to rival their own, pups birthed from her would be stronger than he and gifted with immunity to purification. A wicked smile crossed the demon Lord's features when his rational side gave consent. The rational side knew she would teach their pups well. She was the perfect fit, and now it was time to see if he'd fit her.

**Dominate.**

…

End of Chapter

…

I know I'm evil but real life calls, tune in next time. Also please let me know what you think about updating as explained in the author's note at the beginning of the chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers! You're awesome!

…

SP00K


	9. Chapter Eight

Edited Version

A/n So yeah I know I'm way late on updating but don't worry I definitely haven't forgotten about my stories. Just been way busy and life has intervened in my updating, I'm sure you know how it is, but anyways here is the update hope you enjoy!

...

Disclaimer: I don't own them! No matter how much I wish I did!

...

**The First Snow**

**Chapter Eight**

**July**

...

Leaning back against the rough cavern wall Kagome breathed harshly trying not to panic. She tracked the slow movements of Sesshomaru by the glowing red orbs of his eyes. Every so often they would dim and a twinge of gold would break through but it never lasted. He was moving tediously slow toward her and that made her all the more nervous.

Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, Kagome let her head fall back against the rocky dirt wall behind her. Eyes shutting she trembled when she thought about her situation. She was locked in a room with the killing perfection and she couldn't see except for the glow from her own body and that was only so bright; she had absolutely no idea what was wrong with Sesshomaru.

Her nose scrunched up when she realized that she couldn't hear the soft foot falls of the alpha male she was trapped with. Straining she realized that she definitely couldn't hear the demon lord, not that it meant anything with his skills, but still. Unsure, she slightly cracked and eye to see if she could find his bloody orbs. A shocked and strangled gasp left her when she realized he was right in front of her. A scream tore from her throat before she could stop it, and just like that he silenced her with a rough searing kiss.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do as a scream still came from her throat but was muffled against his delectable lips. Her eyes became impossibly wide as she stared into glowing red orbs. They then changed and no longer were they the bright red of freshly spilt blood, now they were the color of a beautifully aged red wine. Warmth and passion practically gushed out from the color of his eyes.

Kagome gulped as he continued to make passionate love to her unresponsive mouth. Her virgin mind was frozen. What could she do? The killing perfection was before her with eyes that screamed mind blowing sex and she wanted no part of it! Panic set in, her virginity was at stake here! It was something that she was trying hard to hang onto, and she pushed against his rock hard form; letting out a whimper as he growled.

Red eyes tore back from her face giving the young miko some much needed space. One hand still pushed firmly against his rock hard chest and Kagome lifted her other hand to her bruised and swollen flesh. Another whimper left her when the tender flesh stung from her prodding fingers.

A dark mangled chuckle left the towering form in front of her, and Kagome finally realized the height differences between them as she looked up to his face. He was so tall compared to her, the hand on his chest twitched and rubbed against muscles. Strength, that was the one thing that screamed out in her mind about this particular male. Muscles bunched beneath her fingers and hand making Kagome gasp.

Kagome's mind wandered as the male before her watched, the beast inside pleased that the woman took pleasure in their physique. The tiny bud of arousal amongst all the panic and fear made him smirk. He planned on making that scent blossom into a full blown flower. He couldn't wait to bury his head between her lower lips and make it weep. Yes, he would reap the rewards of this little blossom.

Coming out of her daze, Kagome looked to the male above her noticing the smirk on his face; she frowned. What the hell was she thinking? Squeaking and tearing her arm from him, she brought her powers forth just like he had taught her and watched as they tore from the core of her being and smacked him in the chest. Wasting no time she dashed into the stream and dove underneath the wall. Her heart pounded in her chest as she swam underneath the obstacle that was hindering her escape.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he righted himself in midair and landed on his feet. Glancing down the beast let out a throaty laugh full of pleasure. His kimono was burnt and torn beyond repair; the chuckle never stopped as he tore the remaining strips from his form and quickly advanced on the onna. After receiving the brunt of her powers the beast knew there was no other for him. She was beyond powerful and he had never met another female demon with her strengths. While his rational side had agreed the beast knew he still had reservations about this bitch, but he would come to see with time.

His skin healed as he moved toward the onna. He smirked, she would only get more powerful with age and training; as of right now she was still just a pup in inu youkai standards. A vicious smirk lit upon his feature when he thought of the end results of his training for her… the West would be unstoppable. That would win his more rational side over but the most important thing the beast thought was they had found their equal.

Snagging the tiny delicate foot trying to swim away from him Sesshomaru gently yanked the woman back to him and into his arms. Sputtering and coughing Kagome kicked and thrashed as the male growled soothingly to her.

Frustrated tears escaped her. Dreaming about having sex with Sesshomaru was one thing, but actually doing the deed was another. Repeatedly smashing her fist against his amazing and bare chest...Kagome gulped… bare? When had he lost his shirt? Gulping, her eyes drank in his form greedily; Kagome knew they had no business making love. For one, Sesshomaru didn't love her and to be honest she wasn't sure he was even capable of love.

Sure they were friends she guessed and they had grown accustomed to one another's presence but that was it. There was no future for her in the arms of this cold demon lord, was there? Looking up at his face she gulped, his features were barely visible with the light of her chaotic aura swirling around them. She gasped as she watched his aura join with hers in an intimate dance. His face slowly began to descend and her mind panicked as her thoughts were chaotic and jumbled. She could only think about her friends in the modern era, telling her to live it up and love while she could. Of course they were just meaning to go out and party, hook up with a guy, and get rid of the curse of her virginity.

Here in the feudal era things were different. Her friends back home could never have known about her double life or the literal sense that she took their words to heart. Life was short with the battles she happened into on a daily basis and it made living that much more important. Could she really give up her virginity in what would most definitely only be a one night stand?

Her eyes shut as his lips finally descended upon hers. Liquid fire erupted in her nether regions as his lips molded perfectly against hers.

Virginity? Her thoughts became muddled. Virginity was considered over rated in her day and age. Hell, a lot of girls even younger than her had children. Each one had made a choice and stood on the precipice that she now stood upon. The question was would she continue to stand or fall into the welcoming waves of the heat and fires that Sesshomaru was offering up to her?

Bright sea blue eyes opened and stared into the face before hers. Wine colored passionate eyes stared back at her as he feathered light kisses upon her neck and chest. She stared into his eyes as she gathered her thoughts and nodded. Closing her eyes she let her passions consume her as Sesshomaru showed her the way.

Kagome's back met the rough cavern wall and she gasped, eyes flying open in shock as his lips once again descended upon her bruised ones, and this time she kissed back.

The beast within him growled. Its satisfaction was evident as the bitch before him finally came to terms with her new position in his pack. His aura swelled with pride and satisfaction as she began to finally return his attentions. Her scent was even more delectable without the fear and uncertainty. One clawed hand delicately cupped the woman's neck and brought her closer to his lips while the other grabbed a delicious hip and brought the rest of her toward him.

Kagome gasped when she felt his body molding against hers. Eyes rolled back as he began to grind his hips against her soft belly. The evidence of his arousal pushed heavily against her. Gulping, she did something the normal Kagome never would have. Reaching a tiny hand down she cupped him through his hakama and squeezed lightly. She watched as his eyes shut and his aura swirled brighter around him, theirs mixing together beautifully.

Without warning, she was upon the cavern floor, her wet clothes being ripped from her. Eyes shut, her arms came up to cover herself and while she couldn't see all too well she knew without a doubt he had perfect eyesight even in this darkness. A snarl met her attempts to cover herself and she opened her eyes. He stood at her feet completely nude. Neither said a word as they stared at each other. Kagome strained until she unleashed the full amount of her aura; lighting up the area and giving her skin that ethereal glow. Sesshomaru followed suit and unleashed his aura to match hers; both watched mesmerized and their auras fought, swirled, and danced harmoniously.

"Beautiful," Kagome whispered as she reached out a hand to touch the two energies. Surprise lit her facial features when both engulfed her hand and left her body tingling and warm. The rough thick voice of Sesshomaru's beast startled her from her thoughts.

"Mine," it spoke and then he was upon her, pushing her back to lie against his pelt. Her mouth opened in silent shock as his body touched hers both bare. The beast too showed his pleasure at the contact a groan leaving its mouth as a fang bit into his lip. "Mine," it repeated.

Kagome smiled and nodded grabbing his head and bringing it down to hers for a kiss. "Yours," she whispered. For this night she would forget this would only be a one night stand and enjoy everything Sesshomaru had to offer.

Gasps and moans bounced of the cavern walls and echoed around them as Sesshomaru slowly made love to her body. He touched her everywhere at once and nowhere at all. It was better than even in a movie Kagome thought and that hadn't even begun. As he began to nip down her body, leaving various hickeys along the way, Kagome realized his goal and panicked. Shutting her thighs tight she cried out when he simply pulled then apart and continued his journey after settling himself between her legs.

Kagome's head fell back and she cried out a worried "Sesshomaru?" unsure of what he was about to do. "Mine," was all the beast replied before he descended. A scream tore through her throat and out her mouth before she could stop it at the first tentative lick to her nether regions.

Her eyes flew open when she realized she had just experienced something great. Sesshomaru gave her no more warning as he ate her for all he was worth like he told himself he would. Every confident sure stroke of his tongue brought Kagome closer to a cliff she knew nothing about. It was too much she decided and began to wiggle before he put an arm over her hips to still her. Unable to retreat, all she could do is feel as her world came apart and reformed in the most beautiful colors.

She wasn't even aware when he had stopped and moved back up her body. Eyes red like the finest of wines watched her recover from her first orgasm before smashing his lips against hers. Kagome could taste herself on him; she whimpered when he pulled away. He resettling himself between her thighs; his oversized manhood resting against her weeping core then Kagome began to get apprehensive.

With a snarl of conquest Sesshomaru pushed his hips forward and bit down on her neck. All at once Kagome came apart and reformed in his capable hands. "Sess…" she cried as she tried to locate where he ended and she began. It was impossible she pondered. The slightest tilt of her hips had her mind reeling in a new direction and with a started cry she pushed her lower half up and against him. She cried in satisfaction when the motion hit something deep within her.

Sesshomaru clenched his eyes closed. The woman would surely be the death of him. Citrine eyes opened and he marveled at the woman below him. He had done everything he could to avoid this outcome, fighting his beast, bedding a demoness, and even self-pleasure but none of it had worked. He had succumbed to her prowess and was now as close to heaven as any of his kind could get.

Eyes shutting in acceptance he pulled out of the woman below him, listening to her surprised gasp and mews of pleasure when he thought he could go no farther he paused and looked to her.

Wondering just why he had stopped her hands stilled in exploration of his body and looked to him. Shock was her only emotion when she saw the citrine eyes before her. She had no time to question before he thrust back into her and sent her mind into shambles. In and out was all she could think, such pleasure with a twinge of pain as he sped up his pace. Both panted, one mewed and cried. Sesshomaru watched the myriad of emotions that spread across her face.

Her gasps and breathes where ragged. He could feel the walls of her sex quivering around his length and shut his eyes. Speeding up the thrusting of his hips and his force of pushing into her, Sesshomaru reached deeper than Kagome thought possible. Back arching off the fur beneath her; eyes flying open she screamed her salvation, "SESSHOMARU!"

The lock down of her muscles was instantaneous. He pumped his hips twice more before succumbing to this woman Kagome like he had never another before her.

...

Sayuri watched from the darkness as their auras twined together and danced intimately much like the preoccupied couples forms were physically, she smirked when she heard the miko's cry of fulfillment. With a sigh she released the spell in the room and turned walking through the stone and dirt wall and into the darkness outside. Her last task was finally complete the lines of fate had been constructed much like the Inu no Taisho and Midoriko had asked. Now she only needed to watch the outcome. She looked back to the wall of the cave and the male that lie inside. She sighed again, maybe she would be lucky with one of his puppies. With a giggle at her own foolishness she vanished with a wisp of smoke.

...

End of Chapter.

...

Hopefully that makes up for the wait! Let me know what you think! Please!

And of course! Many thanks to my editor! VBloodmoon4

SP00K


	10. Chapter Nine

**Edited Version**

**A/N **To lara5170:As for Shippo scenting the change in Kagome he hasn't really been around her or the others as I've left him at the village with little Rin! lol Inuyasha does know all of these events having already done them before and is just trying to handle them as they come. I'm sorry if this wasn't made clear enough, but I really would prefer not to go into any more detail than that and I cannot yet answer your questions about the dog general and warrior priestess just so I don't reveal anything to soon!lol But don't worry your question will be answered you just have to read and find out! I do hope you enjoy!

...

Disclaimer: I almost forgot. Yeah I totally don't own them… cry

...

**The First Snow**

**Chapter Nine**

**July**

...

Citrine eyes cracked open slowly; a fang popping out of his mouth as a yawn broke across his handsome features. Black engulfed his vision and for a split second he wondered if being that close to heaven had somehow broke him. Was his vision gone? Taking in a deep breath, he tested his other sense. The explosion of sweet pea and jasmine took him off guard and he reached up a hand to rub at his sensitive nose. The mass of black silk covering his face stopped him.

Patting around it he realized that heaven as he had called it was still lying snug against him, and the darkness that clouded his vision was a mass of her hair. Mumbling words of protest at him for moving around, Kagome rolled away from Sesshomaru before settling down again.

Having been freed, Sesshomaru sat up and looked about him. The area was unchanged, he found, as his eyes wandered back to the female at his side. Scenting her delicately this time, he was surprised to find that the scent of a demon bitch in heat was gone from her. One brow lifted up as he took this in and came to the realization that they had been toyed with. Someone had purposefully set them up to meet this end.

'Naraku undoubtedly,' Sesshomaru thought as he couldn't help but wonder for what purpose and what he should tell the woman at his side.

While he cared for her and even went so far as to call her a friend, he under normal circumstances would have never have slept with her. Would he? Shaking his head, he decided that it wasn't worth thinking about what was done. The woman had been claimed, while not fully mated, there was no going back at this point. Standing and beginning to dress he realized the beast was right to say that no one would compare to her, with the proper training. Kagome would be second only to him, maybe even surpass him in certain ways, and she would make an excellent mother.

**There would be no other!**

The beast roared in his mind as his eyes tinged red. As he strapped his swords low on his silk clad hips a devious smirk crossed his lips. Looking to the nude woman on the cavern floor the smirk turned into a full blown smile. Red tinged eyes watched as the figure began to stir, '**mate' **it said, and the rational side could only agree. It didn't matter how they came together, the beast had chosen and it would have no other.

Kagome rolled over bracing herself on her left hand, body slightly raised off the ground.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked as she looked to the red glowing eyes. "What are you doing?"

Citrine replaced the red as her question snapped him out of his inner musings, "Dressing Kagome, we must leave there is much yet still to do."

Watching her nod to him in the dark, a satisfied chuckle fell from his lips at her struggles to stand.

Kagome grumbled at the pain in between her thighs. While the act itself hadn't hurt that much, the pain of her first time actually added to her pleasure but today her body hurt like a bitch.

"What are you laughing at?" she grumbled when his chuckles fluttered across to her.

The warmth of his breath on her ear made her shiver

"Was I too rough with you Ka-go-me?" he whispered licking at her neck.

Kagome could only moan and turn her head away so that he could get better access.

Amusement flashed through citrine eyes as he helped the distracted woman to stand. The scent of their coupling became more prominent with her movements and the beast within him growled in pleasure.

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled, embarrassed.

Stumbling to the stream, she washed up and was thankful when Sesshomaru handed her the flashlight she always carried. Quickly donning some clothing and making sure that she left nothing behind, the woman turned pack in hand to her newly acquired demon lover.

Unsure what to say she stood there.

"Thank you," Kagome said and mentally smacked herself in the face.

When all she received in reply was a brow raising that she caught just barely in the beam of her flashlight Kagome stumbled on stupidly.

"For last night. It was amazing...er perfect...I," she huffed in embarrassment, "I couldn't imagine my first time being any better. I'm afraid you've ruined me for any other males," she joked stopping when she saw the red flash through his eyes.

"That is good for you will be only having this Sesshomaru miko," he all but growled out before turning tail and leaving.

"Hey wait! I thought this was a one night stand?" Kagome asked but received no reply.

The angry male dove into the stream and presumably came out onto the other side.

Sighing she trudged after him, stopping at the dividing wall of the cavern she dropped her pack and put perishable items in zip lock bags. Once she fit in everything that she could she put the bag into the water following in after it. Grumbling about males and their unreasonable actions she shoved the sunken backpack as far as she could with her feet before diving after the huge pack.

Swimming till her lungs were ready to burst she finally resurfaced; choking she looked around in the water hoping to see the yellow monstrosity. Swimming as close to the dividing wall as she could felt around in the water with her feet for the bag. Grumbling when she accidently kicked it she dove for a strap and began to drag the thing to shore finding it difficult with the current trying to sweep the thing downstream. The weight was lifted from her effortlessly when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared next to her. Shouldering her pack he told her hurriedly to come.

Following behind him Kagome grew excited when the tunnel they were in began to lighten. She happily ran ahead and out into the sun shine. Her mood tumbled when she turned to see a stony faced Sesshomaru watching her.

Kagome frowned, "I'm sorry it was a joke...I just assumed…" she trailed off.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked monotonously.

"Come on Sesshomaru, you mean to tell me that you'd actually want a relationship with me? We know so little about each other and while you are not my enemy I don't think you see me as a friend, and I'm human!" Kagome grumbled arms across her chest.

Sesshomaru stared at her his eyes and facial feature giving nothing away.

"Very well," he said and started to walk away heading south.

Kagome stood there stunned. Had she said something wrong? Was he actually interested in her? Grumbling some more she followed after him.

They had been walking for hours, long enough that her clothes had dried out in the summer heat. The silence was beginning to kill her.

"Prepare yourself there is a problem up ahead."

Kagome frowned sending out a pulse of her powers she gasped when she sensed the havoc up ahead.

"We should hurry."

It wasn't long before they reached the outskirts of a village already on fire. Most of the villagers were already dead. Kagome could see the miasma and sludge of the all too familiar attack, but the undead had already been dealt with and she recognized those attacks as well.

"Wind scar..."

...

Inuyasha, Jaken, and Kouga all fought side by side taking out the remaining few undead villagers.

"What the hell is going on here?" the wolf prince asked once it seemed like all the villagers were really dead.

"Where have you been hiding? In a cave?" Inuyasha asked snidely as he wiped off his blade in the grass before sheathing it.

Kouga was about to give back a biting response literally before another explosion rocketed from across the village gaining their attention. Rushing forward they heard a female scolding someone.

"Damn it! I told you to leave it alone!" Sango yelled as she watched Miroku pick himself up off the ground.

"But my dearest..." Miroku cut off as he turned to the woman and watched her double over with laughter.

Sango was bent over crying when Inuyasha, Kouga, and Jaken came skidding to a halt before them.

"What the heck are ya doing monk?" Inuyasha asked.

Turning to a lone standing hut behind them Miroku pointed to the door, "It was barricaded I thought it was best to investigate it to make sure no one was inside injured."

"You were looking for woman," Sango got out in between gasps of laughter.

Turning back to her the monk frowned, "Dearest..." Miroku said, unsure what to say.

Shrugging, he turned to the males in the group and continued his story, "The door was blocked I went to remove the debris but something exploded and..." he stopped again as he watched the toad fall to the floor in giggles and the other two stood holding each other in laughter.

"What the hell is going on?" Miroku asked. Sango who had just recovered took another look at his face before bursting into laughter. Growling in frustration Miroku ran to the nearest source of water the well in the center of the village.

Having been slightly destroyed water was seeping up from the ground creating puddles. Miroku stopped half way and looked at himself a larger puddle of water.

"Ah!" he screamed and caused the others behind him to burst into more tears.

Disregarding them he reached a hand up to his tender face. Uncovered as in was it had taken a beating in the explosion. Both his eyebrows were burnt off as well as part of his glorious hair.

Rivers of tears fell from his eyes as a hand reached up to touch the partial amount of hair left on his head.

"No woman will bear me a child now," he muttered painfully as the others burst into more laughter.

...

A figure dressed in white and armor descended from the steps of the hut Miroku was previously trying to gain entrance to. A smirk crossed his ruggedly handsome features as he licked his blade clean again.

Gold eyes danced wickedly from figure to figure before stopping on the one in red.

He raised his blade in preparation a twig snapping behind him made him refocus his attention. A soft feminine "sorry" made the male smirk.

...

Sesshomaru let out barely a sigh as the woman came up and rested a hand on his back.

"Sorry," she whispered but the damage was already done.

They had been found out. Grabbing the woman fast Sesshomaru streaked past his sire and into the mist of their little group.

The others exclaimed in shock at their sudden appearance just before a crazed chuckle rang out from behind them.

"Sesshomaru, my boy it's been far too long," the armored male growled out, a wicked light in his eyes.

...

End of Chapter

...

Sorry if it's a tad bit shorter then the usual length fighting a cold at the moment! Things heat up next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all of you lovely reviewers! Until next time.

SP00K


	11. Chapter Ten

**Unedited Version**

...

**A/n** Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry I've been mia again! Whoo sick one week and a family emergency the next. So yeah it's been hectic and classes begin again tomorrow! I'm excited lol but on with the story!

…

**Disclaimer**: How I wish I could own him…but I don't!

…

**The First Snow**

**Chapter Ten**

**July**

…

Kagome waved to Sango as she hid behind Sesshomaru's tall form. No words were said as father and his two sons stared one another down.

The dog general let out a feral laugh. "I see you followed in your father's footsteps boy." Inuyasha growled loudly at that and turned to his brother about to give him a piece of his mind.

"What's he mean by that dog breathe?" ask Kouga standing off to the side as he looked at the Inu no Taisho scratching his head.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to try and settle his nerves, but it only made it worse when he smelled the overwhelming scent of Sesshomaru all over Kagome…in Kagome. Clenching a fist he let out a deep breath even knowing this would happen it still tested his patience. He had walked away and played along with fate never going against it because he knew Kagome deserved better then he could ever give her. The shadow of Kikyou had destroyed too much between them, Sesshomaru could give her everything and more and Inuyasha knew it, but dam it all it was hard to stand there and let things come to pass knowing he could change the future had he but wanted too.

"Oi? What's wrong with you mutt?" Kouga asked when Inuyasha never replied.

Snapping him rudely from his thoughts Inuyasha's eye twitched as he turned to Kouga before punching him square in the face.

Inu no Taisho let out a bellow of a laugh as he watched the happenings of his son's little group. Gold eyes cleared momentary as he gave a complement to his hanyou son on punching the wolf in the face. Just as quickly it was gone and the elder youkai advanced on his eldest son blade drawn.

Sesshomaru saw the movement and prepared for it but only too late he realized the young miko behind him hiding for cover. Unable to move them at this point Sesshomaru braced himself blade drawn to take the brunt of his sire's attack.

Sounga came hard and heavy the aura of the blade clashing hard with that of Baksugia. The attack pushed Sesshomaru back several paces but Kagome who was unprepared for it was flown from him due to the sheer force. Hitting the ground hard she did not move.

Sango and the burnt Miroku ran to her side both getting into a defensive position as Inuyasha drew his sword throwing the wolf behind Jaken before he too turned to his sire.

Sesshomaru snarled and advanced upon his father taking no time to wait on the hanyou both dog demons threw punches and drew blades upon one another. Sesshomaru began to grow frustrated when he couldn't seem to gain the upper hand.

"It's funny don't you agree son? After the years you spent hating humans you go and mate one." The maniacal chuckle that followed annoyed Sesshomaru all the more. "Is she as good as you mother was boy? That bitch was wicked in bed to bad she wasn't interested in me after I took Izayoi we could have had one hell of a threesome."

Sesshomaru had at this point stopped attacking to irritated with this imposter to bother he was surprised when the Wind scar suddenly ripped through the clearing. Wasting no time he followed it up with an attack of his own. The brother's watched as the attack hit the dog general straight on. Both were shocked to realize that it did very little to damage the elder male.

Chuckling at the crest fallen looks of all those around he sheathed his blade "Disappointing I had thought you'd do better!" and with another crazed chuckle he turned to leave dropping over his shoulder "Find me when you can offer something better."

Sesshomaru snarled and turned away after he was positive his sire or the imposter had left. When he saw the others minus Inuyasha circled around Kagome his annoyance level rose. Striding forward he picked the unconscious woman up, motioning Jaken to grab her bag he waited for the toad to gather said item before he rose to the sky.

"Oi bastard where do you think you are you going?" Inuyasha yelled when he snapped out of his daze the reply made him frown "Surely your hanyou nose can follow?" his half brother asked.

With a growl Inuyasha yelled at the others to hurry it up before grabbing the unconscious Kouga by the foot and jumping off.

…

Sesshomaru traveled a decent distance before setting down in a small clearing. Ordering Jaken to start a fire he sat at the bass of a tree with Kagome settled comfortably in his lap.

It wasn't long before the group landed in the clearing Inuyasha all but dropping Kouga on his head. "Oi bastard we need to talk." When Sesshomaru made no sign of moving Inuyasha snarled a "Now" raising one brow at the half breeds attitude Sesshomaru gently set Kagome to the side on his youkai pelt.

Rising to his feet Sesshomaru followed after his brother getting a short distance away he stopped and waited for Inuyasha to continue.

"What the hell are you doing Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled as he turned to his half brother Sesshomaru simply raised a brow "You mated Kagome!" he yelled then quieted "I can accept that… but… you need to fully mate her" he said a bit dejectedly. The other brow rose to join its twin "you have to really mate her and that doesn't just mean in youkai terms you have to marry her and she has to agree. Her family would want that and it'd make Kagome happy." Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched the half demon pace back in front.

When he believed that the half breed was finally finished with his little rant he began to leave. His half brothers voice stopped him "We need to put a little more thought into our attacks on dad Sesshomaru" turning he chuckled at Inuyasha "since when have you thought about strategy in your attack Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Things are going to get nasty if we don't. We really need to work together on this." Inuyasha said attempting to get his brothers attention. He knew Sesshomaru would figure it out on his own but it wouldn't hurt to stress that they work together to get it into the thick demons skull.

Sesshomaru nodded and once again turned to leave. Inuyasha waited looking at the spot his brother had just vacated a grimace on his face. He was true to his word when he said that he approved of his brother mating and marrying Kagome. While on some level he still wished it could have been him he knew now that all things couldn't be about him and Kagome would be much happier with his brother living up to her full potential and not living in the shadow of a dead woman like she would have had she stayed with him.

The most promising thing about her mating Sesshomaru was that it wasn't that bastard Kouga. With that thought he took off towards camp a smile on his face he wouldn't miss this for the world.

…

Sesshomaru arrived back to the camp and a most infuriating sight. The wolf demon held his mate in his arm and was nuzzling the poor woman as she desperately tried to get away from him. "Release her." He whispered deadly intent obvious in his stride.

Kagome gulped as she watched Sesshomaru walk towards them. The others in the group tried to move away as fast as they could. Only Kouga seemed to not realize the danger as he gave an uncaring look to Sesshomaru before he returned his affections to the helpless Kagome.

Struggling to extract herself from the clueless male Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's patience wore thin and his eye began to tinge red. It was the beast that broke through and spoke his words coming out hard and mangled. "Release our mate!" it snarled as he rushed forward and somehow easily extracted the miko from the wolf before dropping her near the half breed.

Inuyasha chuckled as he grabbed Kagome and jumped into a tree. Kagome no longer struggled comfortable to be in her best friends grasp and away from the clueless wolf. "What's going on Inuyasha?" she asked as she watched Sesshomaru thrash the wolf.

Sango and Miroku hovered closer on Kirara "Yes I am curious as well he called Lady Kagome mate?" asked Miroku turning to the two.

Inuyasha was about to respond but Kagome interrupted bursting out laughing she cried as she pointed to Miroku "What the hell happened to you?" she asked in between giggles. The other's too began laughing and only stopped when an out raged squawk reached their ears. All yelled in surprise as Kouga's bloodied form was sent flying at them.

Jaken who had been previously stepped on lay on the ground eyes swirling as the others scrambled to get out of the way. Kirara landed next to the downed toad as Inuyasha holding Kagome landed next to them.

Sesshomaru shoulders tense stood before them. Once he was sure the wolf was no longer a threat he turned and retrieved Kagome from Inuyasha. "Wait? What are you doing?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru didn't respond nodding to his half brother Sesshomaru took off for the nearest hot springs.

"We must speak." Inuyasha heard coming from the trees his smirk relaxed the others. Once everything was settled back down Miroku again asked his question.

"He called our friend mate. What does this mean Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged "They are in demon terms basically married. While Kagome doesn't know this the mating isn't fully complete. She must agree to his claiming and bow to his dominance."

Sango nodded having heard all of this before. "But there is still an issue her family must also have given their approval since Kagome has status as a priestess."

Inuyasha nodded "I already have. I gave Sesshomaru my blessing when we talked just now."

"So what does all this mean?" asked Miroku still not sure he was hearing correctly.

"It means that Kagome is a married and mated female, and forever out of your reach pervert." Inuyasha said smacking the monk on the back.

"And I would take that to heart Miroku if you were to touch her now or watch her while bathing the loss of your hair won't be the only thing you'd have to worry about." Sango said as she laughed at the monk's hair again.

…

Sesshomaru stopped when they reached the hot springs "We must speak of our…" he cut off uncertain how to continue in such unfamiliar territory.

"…Relationship?" Kagome offered. When he only nodded and said nothing else Kagome sighed. She began to disrobe after assuring herself it wasn't anything that Sesshomaru hadn't already seen and that he wouldn't actually wish for a repeat of the pervious night's events.

Once settled in the water she continued "What does me being your mate mean?"

Sesshomaru paused in his pursuit of her delectable body. "It means that we are mates bound together in life and death. The human equivalent of mating is marriage I believe."

"So I don't get a say in this? How did this even happen?" Kagome asked her face turned downwards.

Unable to see her expressions Sesshomaru was unsure whether she was truly upset about this. His sense of smell was slightly muted with her in the water. "You do. If you were to deny my claim you could still pursue other suitors." He replied as he began to disrobe and join her in the water.

"What about you?" she asked turning to look at him. He eyes widen when she saw the pale firm chest bare to her viewing pleasure.

Coming closer Sesshomaru grabbed her chin. The beast had said there would be no other with a slight smirk he began to lean in "There will only ever be you." He whispered against her moist lips just before claiming them in a passionate kiss.

…

End of Chapter

…

Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and many thanks to my reviewers! You're amazing!

SP00K


	12. Chapter Eleven

Unedited Version

...

**A/N** What a bad authoress I am being late. Been super busy! Wish me luck I'm going to an oral surgeon on Thursday to see about getting three teeth removed... (panics) lol

Enjoy!

...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Inuyasha and co.

...

**The First Snow**

**Chapter Eleven**

**August**

...

It was a quiet evening for the group as they all sat around the fire. Naraku and Inu no Tashio had escaped that week or two back and there had been no word of them since. No one spoke as they each relaxed in their own way though an occasional slap was heard from Sango and Miroku's direction.

Kagome found herself laying on her back looking at the just appearing stars. She barely saw them though as she was to buried in her thoughts. Sesshomaru's proposal still weighed heavily on her mind since the time in that hot spring two weeks back. She had yet to answer him only telling him that she needed time. With a sigh she flipped over on her tummy and put her head in her palm. It didn't help all she could think about was what they did after his proposal. Smacking herself in the face she whispered to herself to get her mind out of the gutter.

Inuyasha watched silently from a tree. Smirking and chuckling when he heard the things she whispered to herself. Looking to Sesshomaru's tense form beneath a tree across the clearing from him he chuckled even more. It had been fun to watch his brother squirm waiting for Kagome's answer while he knew what she would say. Laughing some more he sat back and relaxed. He had successfully not changed Kagome's future relationship to benefit him in anyway and now all he had to do was focus on keeping them both alive after the final battle. He frowned at that and pondered his course of action. "Got to plan like Sesshomaru now" he muttered to himself.

It was useless Kagome decided her mind wanted to explore the gutter tonight. Who are you kidding she thought after those two times with him it's been in the gutter every night. Rolling over onto her back she let out another sigh. _His hands on her, the way he moved and smelt, his eyes..._ Kagome quickly opened her eyes she really couldn't stop thinking about it or him. Eye's wondering to Sesshomaru's location she gasped softly he was watching her with those same eyes the ones that glowed bright with an inner fire.

That was it she decided standing the others looked at her in question. "I can't sleep I'm taking a walk." Kagome declared before heading in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru.

Sango and Miroku shrugged and went back to polishing their weapons. Having just polished his staff Miroku was practicing more pleasurable task and just as he was about to grab Sango's wonderful backside he froze. The lecherous smirk on his face widen as he watched the flash of white leave the clearing. No doubt the demon lord was headed after their miko.

"Miroku!" Sango screeched as she finally realized what he was about to do. Throwing the rag she had used to polish Hiraikotsu on his bald head she then pushed him back and away from her.

Miroku sighed his chance wasted he grabbed the rag and rubbed his sore head with it before pulling it away. Sango's chuckle made him look at her. When he did she burst out laughing. "We need to use some cooled coals and draw on some eyebrows you look ridiculous." she said as she continued to stare. "and the way you head shines now Miroku, boar fat is a good look for you."

Miroku rubbed at his head with his hand and grimaced when he felt the now oily skin with a long drawn out sigh he let it go. Sango continued to giggle next to him.

...

Kagome marched on unsure of just where she was going mumbling to herself about stupid good looking dog demons. She was unaware of the demon Lord traveling just slightly behind her listening to her every word.

Getting to a clearing she sat and began to make a flower necklace like she did with Rin. Having something for her hands to do relaxed her and she was finally able to think.

Her thoughts again wondered back to the mating and if she should accept it. She wasn't sure how things would work out with the well once the jewel was complete. She wouldn't want to be stuck in her time away from Sesshomaru if she did agree, then there was Sesshomaru himself he had no other choice Sango had explained it to her better. She said that when a demons inner demon so to speak chose a mate that the inner demon could not allow the rational side to mate any other. While she wasn't exactly sure how that worked she knew that she wouldn't want him to be unable to find another mate while she could run off and jump another person's bones whenever she pleased.

That only left her with one choice. Her hands stilled as she thought about it. Could she really mate with Sesshomaru as in forever. Sure the male was beyond hot and simply unimaginable in bed, but what about his human hating and emotional short comings. Could she live with that?

"Come now miko I know your senses are better than this." Sesshomaru whispered close to her left ear.

Kagome let out a shriek and was against a tree in seconds. "Sesshomaru what the heck are you doing." she yelled pointing at the still bent over demon Lord. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sesshomaru rose a brow.

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. "Males" she mumbled as if it explained everything.

Sesshomaru stood and slowly began to make his way towards her. "Miko I thought your skills had improved vastly since I offered you my guidance."

"Guidance hah got that right you taught me only a few things and while I admit I'm stronger, tire less often, and overall feel physically better I still cannot wield a sword. Something you said you'd teach me." Kagome grumbled

Sesshomaru's brow rose further. "Indeed." he said as he stood before her.

Kagome gulped "With your tips on meditation I've been able to focus my miko powers more easily, longer, and their definitely stronger."

"Then tell me priestess, why were you unable to sense this Sesshomaru until he was on top of you?"

Kagome swallowed thickly and mentally fanned herself.

Sesshomaru smirked before he leaned in just barely touching her lips. "You smell divine." he growled out as he smelt a new wave of arousal hit her.

Kagome couldn't take it and quickly smashed her lips roughly against his while grabbing a fistful of his haori.

Smirking into the kiss Sesshomaru deepened it their tongues fought for dominance until Kagome came up for air. Leaning back into the tree behind her for support Kagome eyed the demon Lord. He had a ruggedly handsome smirk on his face as if he knew where this was going. Kagome too smirked when she realized he probably did. Uniting the drawstring on her pajama pants Kagome wiggled out of them before turning to look up at Sesshoumaru.

When all he gave her was a raised brow Kagome smacked him on the shoulder. "Sesshomaru?" she asked.

In a flash the demon Lord was standing before her in nothing but his hamaka making Kagome swoon. Lifting up her top she threw is aside exposing her large breast for his viewing pleasure. Just as she was about to remove her black lace panties Sesshomaru hoisted her up in his arms. Locking her legs around his waist she gasped when she felt the already rock hard bulge underneath his hamaka.

The passionate kiss he initiated her in next left her breathless and wanting more. When he stopped to trail kisses and nips down her neck and breast Kagome mewed softly in want. She been thinking none stop about him and the things he did to her she wanted what only he could give her.

Grinding herself against his hardened shaft she gasped in anger when he nipped her on the throat in reprimand. Holding her hips still Sesshomaru set the pace slow and steady. He nipped, licked, and kissed her breast and throat. When he thought he had the miko in a wanton abandon he soundlessly cut off her panties and dipped a finger into her drenched core.

Kagome screamed when he thrust a finger home as far as it would go while rubbing at her clit deliciously. Her moans and mews of pleasure filled the clearing as Sesshomaru used his fingers to fuck her.

"More..." she cried knowing a single finger wouldn't satisfy her. Sesshomaru smirked from where he was sucking on her neck. Adding another finger he stretched her cavern wider and began to thrust deeper.

"Harder...please" Kagome begged as she threw her head back and to the left against the tree. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened red beginning to tent them as she unknowingly bared her throat in submission. The unfinished mating mark on the base of her throat drew his attention as his fingers pumped harder in and out of her drenched nether lips. Adding a third finger he listened to his bitches pleased cries as his experienced fingers worked her like a pro. The flood of liquid on his fingers as Kagome let out a loud scream made him growl in pleasure. Red eyes looked to her pleased face as he removed his fingers and set her on her feet.

Kagome opened her eyes dazed. "what are you doing?" she asked as she watched with interested as he brought his fingers slick with her essence to his mouth licking them clean. The groan that fell from her lips made him smile. Sesshomaru watched her red eyes blazing as she leaned into the tree for support, shedding the rest of his clothing as quickly as possible Sesshomaru had her picked up and braced against the tree before she could question him.

Kagome's eye flew open when he roughly shoved home his dick hitting places she wasn't even sure possible. Kagome cried out over and over as he set a rough and demanding pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin was all that came from the clearing. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru roughly as he pounded away into her their tongues once again fighting for dominance.

Her body was on fire, her senses screaming at her that her end was close. Moans getting louder she beg him to go faster, harder, and he complied. Using demonic speed he pushed her to the ground on all fours and mounted her from behind. The new position made him go deeper the pain mixing in with the pleasure was too much and Kagome screamed her salvation to the heavens.

"SESSHOMARU"

...

The two sitting around the campfire blushed. Miroku smirked looking at his traveling companions. Inuyasha looked completely embarrassed and grossed out while muttering something about telling his brother to do that further away from the camp next time and Sango his precious Sango.

Scooting closer to the embarrassed woman he held his hands up in mock surrender. Scooting closer still his hands viewable he leaned his head in next to hers. "Why dearest, I wonder would you scream my name during..." Sango slapped him upside his bald head. Miroku feel over swirls in his eyes. "It was worth it" he said before passing out.

Inuyasha and Sango stared at each other blankly.

...

Kagome yawned and stretched. The arms around her waist tightened and she smiled. Rolling over to face he demon Lord she smiled. "Yes." she whispered.

Citrine eyes blinked trying to figure out what she was speaking of before it dawned on him.

Turning her head to the left she showed him the mating mark and once again said "Yes."

Sesshomaru's brow rose. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Kagome smiled "I know I don't love you yet, but I want to get to know you. Plus you're awesome in bed." She giggled before becoming serious again "Out of all the people in the world I was the one chosen to guard the Shikon no Tama and brought back five hundred years in the past. I believe that means something and that there was a reason I was brought back here to an era where the jewel is unsafe. Maybe that reason is you." she whispered before kissing him deeply.

...

End of Chapter.

...

Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed. I'll hopefully see you on Thursday for BT.

Thanks for reviewing!

...

SP00K


End file.
